It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: D/s Au. Kurt and Blaine are two doms who used to be friends but now hate each other. Because of this, they start sleeping together to get their aggression out. However, in their world, it's illegal for two doms to be together, so they have to hide what they're doing for fear of being caught and sent to correction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been writing on the GKM. I've filled a number of chapters anonymously, but as I haven't updated it in a while, I now have a new chapter and wil be de-anoning and gradually posting the chapters elsewhere. I'm also aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u on Tumblr.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was an unusual dom. Everyone knew that. It was the reason he'd been bullied at McKinley and the reason he'd ended up having to transfer to Dalton Academy for Dominants. Some people thought that his style was too feminine, while others believed that his voice was too musical. Either way, hardly anyone believed that he was strong enough to be a dom. Or loud enough. Or forceful enough. However, those who knew Kurt the best knew that he could be stronger than most people. He'd been putting up with people bullying him and double-crossing him all of his life and he was fed up of it.

It was very likely that it was for that reason that he was now seeing red and was preparing to tear someone limb from limb. Or maybe he was just completely and utterly fed up of people standing in the way of what he wanted. Maybe it was that he couldn't stand another person backstabbing him so viciously and so determinedly. Maybe it was that this particular person was doing the backstabbing in full view of everyone and seemed, almost, proud of it. Or maybe it was something else he was feeling. Some other emotion that he had all but buried deep inside of him.

As he angrily strode through the halls of Dalton to get to the Warbler's rehearsal room, he remembered back to when he'd first turned up there. He remembered that day on the stairs when he'd been trying, and failing, to spy on the competition for the New Directions by posing as a new student and had met Blaine. Blaine who had been so charming and friendly. Who had instantly grabbed his hand, without question, and ran with him through the halls of Dalton to show him their Glee Club, the "rock stars" of Dalton Academy for Doms.

Kurt wasn't sure if it was his passion when he had first sung Teenage Dream, or the way that Blaine so readily accepted him as a dom when so many others had sneered at it, but Kurt's initial reaction had, oddly, been that of attraction. There was something about Blaine that was so… enticing and Kurt had found it hard to shake off that first day, especially when Blaine had pushed a coffee towards him and let him air out all of his grievances about how unfairly judged he was at McKinley. It didn't help that it was a school where both doms and subs mixed together but that shouldn't have mattered. Of course, that was before Kurt had reminded himself of how wrong it was to be attracted to Blaine. He was a dom, just like him, and, not only was it illegal for one dom to be with another dom, but it was just plain sick and wrong. Kurt felt a nasty taste appear in his mouth as he thought about it.

He knew how wrong it was too. They'd been taught from a young age about their designations and what would happen if two doms or two subs claimed each other. As children they'd been told horror stories by their parents about The Magisters, a group of government assigned individuals who were mixed into society to try and weed out the sick people who dared to get involved in something like that. They were told of creepy, stern citizens who watched over them all and how no-one could tell who was a Magister and who wasn't. How you wouldn't even know if someone in your family was a Magister. They were also warned of the people who fell into illicit affairs with someone of their own designation. How they would suddenly be torn away from their friends and family and disappear. No-one knowing where they had gone or what had happened to them. It had gotten to the point where no-one would even try looking for anyone who went missing, even if they thought they had gone missing for other reasons because they just had no way of knowing. Yes, Kurt knew exactly how disgusting he was for feeling anything other than friendship towards Blaine.

Thankfully, he'd been able to mostly get over it and move past his unnatural feelings, pushing them down to the pit of his stomach and refusing to even acknowledge them. Every so often, when he jerked off, he'd take them out and re-visit those feelings. As his hand brushed over the smooth shaft of his hard cock, he'd lean his head back and allow himself to think of Blaine. He'd imagine his hands all over his chest, his dick, his ass. He'd let himself think about what it would be like to have Blaine's tongue lightly graze over his balls and Blaine pleasuring him in ways he could only imagine but it always led to a sick feeling in his stomach. Once or twice, he even had to rush to the bathroom just after he came, only just getting to the toilet in time to throw up. He was sick and twisted and he could feel it as he clutched the bowl and felt his insides trying to get out of his body along with, he hoped, any semblance of feelings for his dominant best friend.

Kurt huffed as he walked, angrily, trying to get to the room where he knew Blaine was as fast as possible without running because he knew the second he slipped into a run a teacher would catch him and give him a detention. He smirked to himself as he thought back to when they were still best friends. It was easy at first. They both had the same interests, the same sense of humour. Sure, they had differences, but they appreciated those differences in each other, even respected them. He and Blaine had spent most of Kurt's Sophomore year together, spending every second of the day with each other. It had gotten to the point where some people in the school had started to talk about them but neither of them cared because they had each other.

It was only at the beginning of Kurt's Junior year that they'd started to fall out. Initially, it had started with Blaine dating a sub from Dalton's sub school, Crawford Country Day, Sebastian Smythe. Kurt hated Sebastian and his "stupid meerkat face" as he had so often expressed it to Rachel, another dom and friend to both of them. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because Blaine started concentrating on someone other than him. Or that they were spending much less time together. He was certain that it had a lot more to do with how smarmy and full of himself Sebastian seemed. How it didn't matter what Kurt did, Sebastian always seemed to look down his nose at him, almost proud of the fact that he was stealing his best friend.

Kurt hadn't wasted any time in making it well known to both Blaine and his new boyfriend that he couldn't stand Sebastian. He spent hours delighting in not only telling Blaine that he hated Sebastian but throwing insults Sebastian's way as they sat down together for coffee. It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't thrown just as many insults back, but Blaine didn't focus on that.

_"You're a bully," Blaine had said to him after Sebastian had walked out of the Lima Bean, finally getting fed up with Kurt's insults, one afternoon._

_"What?" Kurt had shrugged, feigning innocence. "He does smell like Craigslist!"_

_"He's just a sub!" Blaine glared at Kurt viciously. "And he's my sub so instead of being jealous that you're alone and I'm not, why don't you just back, the fuck, off?" Blaine had jumped up, throwing his chair back and stormed out angrily, chasing after Sebastian._

That had been the start of the, possibly irreparable, cracks that were starting to show in their friendship. Kurt knew that Blaine was right, he was jealous, but he refused to take any time to examine that jealousy. He refused to even start to consider whether or not he was jealous that he was alone, or jealous that he wasn't with Blaine.

Shortly after that day at the Lima Bean, Blaine and Sebastian had broken up. Kurt never found out the reason why but, suffice to say, Blaine had been in an extraordinarily bad mood for weeks afterwards and spent most of his time in Glee Club singing songs about how much pain he was in and how much it hurt to have someone cheat on you. Kurt could remember clearly his vicious rendition of Whitney Houston's "It's Not Right, But It's Ok" that had sent chills down his spine. After that, they'd just about managed to start repairing their friendship. They didn't get back to what they were before, but it was good enough for them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough for them to actually be able to get through any minor bumps in the friendship afterwards, both of them still holding onto too much anger. So, when Kurt had gotten a solo that Blaine wanted, they had fought. Then again, when they had disagreed over whether or not it was smart for Rachel to get engaged to a sub from McKinley at just 17, they had fought. The final straw came when they had both visited the Gap together in search of some new winter clothes.

_"I really need to get a new scarf," Kurt had said, almost to himself as they wandered around the store. Blaine rolled his eyes._

_"You have a million scarves, Kurt," he replied as he tried on a beany hat. "You have enough scarves to cover the whole world."_

_"Then one more isn't going to hurt," Kurt said haughtily and pulled a face at Blaine whose attention appeared to have suddenly wandered. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to drift away from him._

_"I just saw the most beautiful unclaimed sub I've ever seen," Blaine said, his eyes wide and sparkling. Kurt snorted slightly at how over the top Blaine was. Every single sub that Blaine was attracted to, he classed as the most beautiful sub he'd ever seen. He was sweet and romantic with it, or at least about as sweet and romantic as a dom was going to get, so it wasn't too much of a problem, but it always made Kurt feel on edge whenever Blaine was lusting over someone like that._

I wish he looked at me like that, _Kurt's mind flashed for a second before Kurt silently chastised himself and pushed his feelings back to his stomach. Kurt chose to ignore his friend as Blaine started to, hilariously, stalk this sub around the store. As Kurt walked around, looking to see if they had a section there with a better range of scarves than what he'd just see, he spotted a head of blond, mid-length curly hair and felt his heart leap. His eyes trailed over the delicate features of the boy that stood just a few feet away from him folding sweaters and it was only when he saw the delicate white collar around his neck that showed that he was a sub that Kurt's heart started to really race._

_Kurt walked slowly around the podium where the sweaters where being held, refusing to take his eyes off of the beautiful sub for a second. All he wanted to see now was if he was claimed. As he walked, he absent-mindedly played with the lock and key which were attached to the loop at the front of his own, black, collar. At whatever point he chose to claim a sub, his lock would move to the small loop on his sub's collar, so the fact that he had both a lock and a key on his collar showed the world that he hadn't claimed yet. He hoped desperately to see that the small, metal loop at the front of the blond's collar was empty, showing that he was unclaimed. When he finally managed to catch a look at the collar and saw it was bare, Kurt practically jumped for joy. He started thinking about how he was going to approach him without scaring him and he gazed at the boy as he thought. He was staring so much at the blond sub that he hadn't realised Blaine had stepped up behind him._

_"I am so going to own him," Kurt had said to himself, staring at the other boy, who'd now moved to hang up some shirts._

_"Mine," Blaine had whispered at the exact same time. Kurt turned his head to see who Blaine was talking about and saw Blaine staring at the exact same blond that Kurt had been lusting after seconds earlier._

_"What?" Kurt had practically yelled, angrily. Blaine glanced at him and realised in an instant what was happening._

_"He is mine, Kurt!" He said indignantly, frowning and crossing his arms. "I saw him first!"_

_"I don't think that's how this works, Blaine." Kurt said viciously. Blaine glared at him for a few seconds before deciding to walk quickly over to the sub to introduce himself. Kurt had quickly followed, not wanting to let Blaine win when Kurt quite clearly wanted this boy badly._

That had been the start of it; the fight that had ended their relationship entirely. Jeremiah, the blond boy, had seemed so flattered by both of their attention but had not made it clear which of them he was interested in, if either. It seemed, then, that they had both decided to start doing whatever they could to win his affections and, after that, they couldn't help but fall out, neither of them backing down from trying to own Jeremiah before the other one. Kurt knew that it was in that moment that he really started to dislike Blaine but, after what he'd heard had just happened, he was certain that he didn't just dislike Blaine. He hated him.

Kurt turned the corner and finally arrived at the Warbler's rehearsal room, furiously shoving the double doors open and not caring for how much disruption he was causing.

"Blaine, fucking, Anderson!" he yelled as he stepped inside and noticed Blaine studying in the corner. A few freshmen ran out of the room in fear as Blaine's head shot up in surprise and Kurt, seething, started to stride over to him. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes, now filled with horror at not knowing what was about to happen. One thing was certain, if no-one stopped him, Kurt was going to throttle Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

"You _sang _to him?" Kurt screamed at the top of his voice.

"Who told you that?" Blaine asked, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could with his ex-best friend yelling at him.

"Wes! He said that you went to the Gap and sang some stupid Robin Thicke song to _my_sub!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I mean, what the hell, Blaine?" Blaine got to his feet and, for a second, Kurt thought that he might have been about to hit him, but instead he walked over to the door and closed it carefully, blocking the sound out to any students who were just passing by. Once the door was shut he calmly turned back to Kurt and tipped his head questioningly.

"Have you fucked him yet?" He asked, knowingly.

"Sorry," Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, taken aback by Blaine's direct question. Blaine, almost too calmly, walked towards him, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He stood directly in front of Kurt, close enough for Kurt to feel his hot breath on his cheek. It made his heart race slightly.

"I said, have you fucked him yet?" Blaine smirked again. Kurt tensed his jaw, irritated not only by how much Blaine was invading his own personal space but also by how cocky he was acting. He felt his blood start to boil and rage wave through his body.

"No." Kurt said, trying to stand his ground and not waver under Blaine's glare.

"And have you claimed him yet?" Blaine then asked, growing cockier by the second. Kurt swallowed thickly before answering.

"No."

"Then I don't think he's _your _sub. And I think I've got every right to do what the hell I want to, if he's unclaimed, which," Blaine leaned into Kurt's face further and raised an eyebrow smugly, "he is." He said in a deepened voice. Kurt took a step back and hit a desk, stopping him from moving any further backwards. He started to shake from his anger. Kurt felt like he just needed to let it out. He wanted to scream at Blaine, or punch him or… or something else – anything else – that would just get out all of the tension he was feeling in his shoulders.

"What about our agreement to not do any big, grand gestures? I thought we said that he should pick which one of us he likes best based on our personalities, not the one that can pull the biggest stunts." Blaine laughed darkly and stepped towards Kurt again.

"Whoops." He shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it?" He smiled. Kurt felt the sick taste in his mouth that he usually got when he thought of Blaine and ferociously pushed him away. Kurt started to walk towards the door, getting more annoyed when Blaine sniggered at his response. "You can't tell me what to do Kurt, the sooner you remember that, the better!" Blaine called after him. Kurt paused instantly on the spot at his words. He quickly spun around to face Blaine and strode back over to him before poking him the chest harshly.

"One day, Blaine Anderson, you are going to be so sorry for crossing me," Kurt said, through gritted teeth, before turning and leaving the room completely.

"I doubt it," Blaine yelled weakly after him.

Kurt walked directly to his dorm and slammed his door. He leaned up against it and breathed heavily for a few moments, adrenaline rushing through his body. He walked over to his desk and sat down, hoping desperately that if he focussed on his homework, it would make him forget about how angry he was at Blaine. He also desperately wanted to ignore how his dick had twitched in interest when Blaine had been standing so close to him. It worked, for the most part, until later in the evening when Kurt heard banging against his wall.

At first it had just been a couple of dull thuds against the wall. Kurt looked up and glanced over to where he thought he heard the noise, waiting to see if he heard it again. After about a minute of silence he looked back down at his work, assuming that it was his imagination. After another few minutes he heard it again, harder this time and what sounded distinctly like a grunt. Kurt got to his feet and went to the door, looking along the hallway to see if he could see anything unfamiliar. As he did, he heard another few bangs and a whine but louder. They were coming from Blaine's room, there was no doubt about it.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's door and pressed his ear up against it. Just as he did he heard gasping and what sounded like someone whimpering Blaine's name. A dark feeling started building in the pit of Kurt's stomach and, without thinking, he pushed open the door quickly. He gasped when the first thing he could see was a familiar head of blond curly hair pressed up against the wall. Kurt then quickly noticed that his arms were being held back against the wall roughly while Blaine rutted against him.

"What the _fuck_?" Kurt said loudly, causing Blaine to stop what he was doing and glance over to Kurt, smugly.

"Do you mind, we're kind of in the middle of something?" Blaine asked and Jeremiah, breathing heavily, glanced over to Kurt quickly before looking away. Kurt glared at them both for a few seconds before storming over to Blaine, grabbing his arms roughly and pulling him away from Jeremiah.

"Get off of him, Blaine. I already told you he's _mine_!" Blaine dropped his head and laughed. It was only then that he realised Blaine's shirt was unbuttoned, his tanned torso drawing Kurt's eye irresistibly.

"I don't think so Kurt." Blaine answered, laughing bitterly.

"What do you mean, you don't think so?" Kurt yelled.

"I mean that he isn't interested in you, Kurt! Get over it!" Blaine yelled back.

"Uhm, do I get a say in this?" Jeremiah asked timidly from where he stood by the door.

"No!" They both turned and snapped at him before going back to arguing. It wasn't until after a minute of yelling at each other that either of them realised that Jeremiah had left. Blaine stormed over to the door and looked out into the hallway to see if he could catch him but it was far too late. He slammed the door furiously and turned back to Kurt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine yelled, shoving Kurt roughly. Kurt fell backwards and felt his back slam up against the wall, winding him.

"My problem," Kurt yelled, shoving Blaine back, "is that you're selfish and backstabbing. He was my sub!"

"He was unclaimed and actually, in about 2 minutes, he was going to become _my _sub!"

"Ugh, God I hate you so much!" Kurt punched his hand against the wall.

"Yeah, well, considering what you just interrupted, you can be pretty sure that I hate you too!" Blaine spat as he stepped towards Kurt, pushing him roughly back up against the wall. Kurt swallowed. He was close enough to smell Blaine's aftershave and just the slight scent of it made Kurt start to grow hard, which he desperately hoped Blaine wouldn't notice.

"Get away from me," Kurt spat back at him through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" Blaine smirked and stepped even closer to Kurt. Kurt glared back at him without answer and, just as he was about to push Blaine away from him again, Blaine unexpectedly rushed forwards and pressed his lips hungrily to Kurt's, grasping his face in both hands and pulling Kurt towards him.

Kurt shakily pulled himself away from Blaine, and placed a hand over his mouth in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt dropped his hand and asked Blaine, wide-eyed.

"You interrupted me before I managed to get my dom on!" Blaine frowned. "So now you're going to pay for it!" Kurt opened his mouth to argue but all of a sudden, Blaine was on him again, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him harshly. Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him, but instead felt his hands grab his ass and lift him off the floor, holding him even tighter against the wall. "You're not going anywhere," Blaine mumbled huskily against Kurt's lips before biting down hard on his bottom lip. Kurt screamed out in pain and quickly yanked Blaine's hair to get him to stop.

"You're going to regret that," Kurt said through gritted teeth. He held Blaine's shirt open and dipped his head to suck harshly on Blaine's collarbone, quickly creating a dark bruise. Blaine moaned loudly and swore under his breath. He grabbed Kurt's ass tighter and stepped back before turning and quickly walking them over to the bed before he threw Kurt down onto it.

Kurt knew that, legally, what they were getting into was wrong – so wrong – but he just didn't care. He hated Blaine so much but he had to get all of the aggression he was feeling towards him out somehow. Based on the way that Blaine was currently yanking off his clothes and scraping his nails along Kurt's chest, it seemed he felt the same way too. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, straddling him, and greedily kissed him again. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them above Kurt's head, pressing them into the bed tightly.

"Dammit, Blaine," Kurt growled, turning his head away. "When did I agree to you being on top?" Blaine smirked as he dragged his teeth along Kurt's neck before sucking his earlobe.

"You're not exactly in a position to make a choice." He murmured darkly. Kurt tried to wriggle slightly and was unable to move out of Blaine's tight grip. Blaine was right; he had no way of making a choice. Kurt didn't have a problem with the position they were in, but he wasn't about to let Blaine know that. The next time Blaine leant down to kiss Kurt, Kurt turned his head and bit his jaw in retaliation. Blaine yelped in pain and pulled his head away. He glared at Kurt for a few seconds, frowning as Kurt smiled because he'd managed to distract Blaine. It was long enough that Kurt was able to pull one of his hands out from Blaine's grip. He reached out and ran his fingernails over Blaine's nipple before pinching it in the hopes that it would divert Blaine enough for Kurt to take control. Blaine threw his head back and moaned loudly before bucking his hips a few times along Kurt's lap.

"_Fuck_!" He yelled and Kurt assumed his plan was working. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist and quickly grabbed the other one with a renewed strength, proving him wrong. He pressed Kurt's wrists into one of his hands, holding them into the mattress above Kurt's head, and used the other one to grab Kurt's jaw, forcing him to turn his head. Blaine licked a long, wet stripe along Kurt's neck, all the way up to his ear.

"Fuck you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, let alone think straight enough to start messing with my sub." Kurt's heart raced and he could feel anger starting to build up and thrum through his body again as Blaine released his jaw and reached for the lube in his nightstand.

"Fuck _you_, Blaine Anderson," Kurt spat back at him. "You can do whatever you want but it won't change the fact that he's _my _sub." Blaine laughed soberly and shook his head before looking at Kurt furiously. He gripped Kurt's underpants tightly in one hand and managed to yank them down, revealing Kurt's hard, leaking cock. Kurt could've sworn that he saw Blaine smile slightly when he noticed it, but he didn't have a chance to think about it because Blaine was already pulling his own pants off. Kurt took a deep breath when he saw how hard Blaine was too.

Blaine quickly captured Kurt's gasp in his mouth as he pressed his lips against Kurt's again. Kurt wasn't sure how it happened, but he soon heard the familiar click of a bottle and felt a cold, slick finger start to circle his hole teasingly as Blaine's tongue explored his mouth. Blaine roughly pushed the finger in as Kurt started to moan. Blaine chuckled into Kurt's mouth when Kurt automatically reacted by arching his back into Blaine. It was long until Blaine had hurriedly pushed a second and third finger in, twisting and thrusting himself into Kurt to prepare him as quickly as possible. Kurt groaned loudly as he felt Blaine starting to fill him up, the burning heat from too much too soon overwhelming his senses.

Kurt pushed his head towards Blaine, kissing him harder and sucking roughly on his lips as Blaine's pace sped up. All too soon, Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt and started pumping his own cock, covering it in the lube left on his hands.

"Put a condom on," Kurt said as Blaine started to line himself up. Blaine glanced up at Kurt in disbelief. "You're disgusting; I have no idea what sort of diseases you might have." Kurt clarified severely. Blaine clenched his jaw and leant towards Kurt, their faces just centimetres apart.

"I. Hate. You." Blaine spat bitterly.

"I hate you too," Kurt returned. Blaine rushed forwards and roughly pecked Kurt on the lips before pulling away and reaching for a condom. Kurt realised that he'd released his wrists finally but didn't move - the adrenaline rushing through his body making it nearly impossible. Blaine quickly pulled the condom on and used the opportunity to cover himself in more lube, moaning as he pumped his cock to cover it.

With one hand, Blaine pressed strongly onto Kurt's chest to hold him in place and with his other Blaine pushed Kurt's thighs further apart before lining himself up again. With a quick, unyielding movement, Blaine thrust into Kurt strongly causing Kurt to cry out. Blaine smacked his hand quickly across Kurt's mouth, trying to silence him.

"Will you just, for once in your life, shut _up_, Hummel, or someone is going to find us and an uninterested sub will be the least of your worries." Kurt glanced up at Blaine and, for the first time in the last half an hour, actually saw some kind of emotion behind Blaine's eyes. He wasn't sure if that emotion was fear or something else, but he didn't care because it was still there. He could feel it. Just like he could feel Blaine's cock inside him, making him feel fuller than he ever had. It made Kurt want to moan and scream Blaine's name out, regardless of the laws. Kurt felt Blaine's body twitch, as if he couldn't wait any longer and, sure enough, a few seconds later, Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's mouth and started to thrust roughly into him.

"Ungh! Fuck, Kurt," Blaine said in hushed tones, "you're so fucking tight…" Blaine held Kurt's thighs open, gripping them tightly and glanced down, watching his cock move in and out of Kurt. He moaned as he increased the speed and severity of his thrusts. Blaine leant over Kurt's body and started to suck strongly on his shoulder, leaving small bruises trailing up to his neck as he worked his way along, grunting as his thrusts started to become erratic. Kurt tipped his head to allow Blaine better access to his neck and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly, when Blaine bit down on him again. He didn't notice Blaine's sly smile as Blaine moved to whisper into Kurt's ear.

"You take it so fucking good, Kurt," Blaine groaned before teasing, "just like a sub." Kurt's eyes instantly snapped open and his head jerked to look at Blaine. He always knew exactly what things to say to push Kurt's buttons and make him see red. That was one of them.

"I'm no sub!" He said, his jaw clenched in fury. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders, holding them tight enough to bruise, and, still with Blaine inside of him, flipped them so that he was sitting on Blaine's groin. Kurt pressed his hands into Blaine's chest to stop him from struggling and immediately lifted his hips up before sinking them back down as hard as he could, grunting from the force of it. Blaine instantly groaned loudly and gripped Kurt's hips tightly when Kurt did it a second time. Kurt thought it was to slow him down, but, instead, he felt Blaine's hands helping move him up and down on his cock so that he could increase their speed. As Kurt bounced on top of him, Blaine started to buck his hips up to meet him, their skin slapping loudly as they did. It was quick and dirty and exactly what they both needed to get rid of whatever tension there was hanging between them. Kurt knew that it was fuelled purely by their aggression and, in a way, that was what made it so good. After this, it would be done and out and Kurt could go back to being normal and stop thinking about his dom ex-best friend all the time.

After a few minutes, Kurt could feel Blaine start to tremble underneath him, his groans getting louder by the second. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and forced it around his cock.

"Don't… come… yet…" Kurt said breathlessly as he continued riding Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine pumped quickly on Kurt's cock. After only a few pumps, Kurt let out a choked cry as his orgasm hit. He tipped his head back, focussing purely on the delicious feeling of tension being released that was flowing through his body as he came over Blaine's hand and stomach. He heard Blaine cry out also and could feel his hips twitching erratically as Blaine came inside of him. Kurt rode him through it, his body humming from the intensity of his orgasm. Kurt gradually slowed down and stopped, both of them gasping for air as they came down from their orgasms. Kurt noticed his shoulders felt suddenly lighter, all of his tightness having melted away.

Kurt glanced down at Blaine laid out underneath him, sweaty and spent. Blaine looked back at him, his breathing still heavy, and smiled. Kurt thought he felt Blaine's hands tighten for a second on his hips but ignored it because Kurt could feel a pool of guilt start to form in his stomach. Now that they weren't fucking anymore and his head was clearer, it hit him how wrong what they had just done was. Not only wrong, but illegal. Shamefully, he silently climbed off of Blaine and started to pull his clothes on. He had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Kurt could feel Blaine – who hadn't moved from the bed – staring at him. Avoiding his eye contact, Kurt got up and started walking towards the door.

"You should know," Blaine started saying, his words piercing the silence, "Jeremiah already told me he wasn't interested in either of us." Kurt slowly turned to look at Blaine, who was sitting up slightly, resting on his elbows, disbelievingly, who shrugged and smirked. "Turns out he was just a bit of a slut." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away again, leaving Blaine's room with a slam of the door. It didn't matter what had happened in that room just now, he still _hated_ Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Kurt saw Blaine was the next day at lunch. They shared mutual friends so normally sat, at least, near to each other in the cafeteria. Kurt walked into the room and straight to the lunch line, not spending even a moment to check and see if Blaine was sitting at their usual table. He already knew he was. He quickly got his lunch and considered simply leaving and eating somewhere on his own but Rachel Berry called to him from across the room before bouncing up to him and grabbing his arm when Kurt hadn't responded, forcing his choice.

"Kurt?" She said with a smile. "Are you asleep or something?" She pulled him over to the table and pushed him into one of the seats next to her. Kurt could see Blaine sitting a few seats away from him across the table and caught his eye for a second before looking away. He hoped that the blush he could feel rising up on his cheeks was unnoticeable to everyone else.

As much as he'd spent the night berating himself for having sex with Blaine, he couldn't stop thinking about him – the taste of his tanned skin, the way his sweat had loosened his curls from the gel Blaine used, the way his eyes darkened with lust. It had been driving Kurt crazy which was why he'd been avoiding him, so having to sit by him at lunch wasn't making it any better.

He started to eat and Kurt tried desperately to concentrate on Rachel babbling on about her next solo in Glee Club, but he couldn't help but overhear Wes' mention something about the night before to Blaine. Kurt tried to watch them out of the corner of his eye and concentrate on what they were saying.

"So, Blaaaaine," Wes said, already with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Those were some _interesting _noises we all heard from your room last night…" Kurt glanced for a second at Blaine and saw him dip his head, suddenly very focussed on his salad. "So can we assume you finally got it on with that sub from the Gap?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine said gruffly, still looking into his salad and moving the pieces around with his fork. Wes' mouth dropped open.

"Blaine Anderson not wanting to talk about his domination?" Wes said, with mock horror. "Well, call a priest, we've got a miracle!" Wes yelled out and Blaine looked at him scornfully and told him to shut up. Kurt could see Blaine glance for a second over to him and he turned back to Rachel quickly, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed that he was eavesdropping. Thankfully Rachel was still talking about herself, so hadn't even noticed that Kurt wasn't paying attention.

"It wasn't Jeremiah," Blaine said in hushed tones. Kurt risked turning to look at them again and saw Wes smile widely and lean towards Blaine, across the lunchroom table.

"So who was it?" He asked, with an excited glint in his eye.

"No-one," Blaine said, now starting to attack his salad with his fork.

"Ooh… feeling a little bit of next-day shame, are we Blaine?" Wes teased further. Blaine's eyes flicked over to Kurt again and noticed that he was watching him. Kurt turned away once again, now blushing even more at being caught.

"Drop it Wes," Blaine growled. "It was just some stupid, dirty, weak sub, and I really don't want to talk about it." Kurt closed his eyes and breathed slowly as Blaine spat out the words, trying to control his rapidly increasing heart rate. He could feel his natural, dominant instincts bubbling inside him. He wanted to get up, walk over to Blaine and smack him in the face; or wrestle him or something – anything – to show him who's in charge. That wouldn't do, though. If Kurt reacted aggressively in any way, it would be obvious what they'd done and they would get into a lot of trouble. Also, more than anything, it hurt; it just really fucking hurt. It hurt that Blaine would even think of describing him like that, in front of him – in front of everyone; it hurt that he wasn't allowed to be attracted to Blaine and it hurt because he felt so disgusting every time his heart fluttered over thoughts of him.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Rachel said loudly, exasperated and interrupting his thoughts. Kurt glanced over to Blaine, who was pointedly looking away from him, once more and, without looking at Rachel once, he grabbed his bag and got up.

"I have to go," he mumbled before quickly rushing out of the lunchroom, leaving his food where it was. He didn't look back to see anything; he didn't see Rachel's mouth dropping open in shock as he ran away and he certainly didn't see Blaine's frown as he watched Kurt leave. Kurt didn't want to see any of it, though. He just wanted to get back to his dorm room. He wanted to hide.

He flung his bag down in the corner of the room as soon as he got there before flopping down onto his bed and pulling the duvet over his head. Kurt wondered if he'd ever regretted anything more, and tried going over the various things he'd done throughout his life – the time he stole another kid's ice cream because they wouldn't do what he told them to. The one time he'd cheated on a test, only to be caught immediately after. The times he'd used a secret against someone - but he couldn't think of anything as bad as this. Nothing was as bad as this.

_At least I didn't attack Blaine_, he thought, in an effort to comfort himself, _I would've regretted that more._

Kurt lay in bed for a little while longer, waiting for his body to relax, except it felt impossible. His skin felt prickly and overheated; his breathing laboured and too loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. Kurt sat up as his heart continued to race. His body felt so sticky and uncomfortable from heat that it was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. Kurt peeled his shirt from his back, trying desperately to do anything to calm his body down. When it didn't work, he kept going until he was completely naked and he laid back down on his bead, enjoying the feeling of his sweat cooling against his skin.

Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds and the image of Blaine fucking him from the night before flashed into his mind. He hardened almost instantly _Fuck._These were exactly the kinds of thoughts he was trying to stop - had to stop - and that was exactly the reason why. Kurt breathed deeply, trying to ignore it, but it definitely wasn't going away. If anything, it was getting worse as Blaine's face kept flashing into his mind and he grew more aroused.

Kurt gently wrapped his hand around his erection, huffing out a sigh as the first touch sent tingles through his spine. He started pumping, finding the tingles that were moving all over his body, increasing quickly. Kurt let out a small moan and started to pump faster. He wanted to come already - he needed to come already - but it wasn't enough. He needed more, so much more. He didn't realise it, but, after the feeling of Blaine's thick cock inside of him, just jerking off wouldn't be enough; at least not until his body had forgotten the heat of Blaine's hands, gripping tightly to it.

Kurt stretched his arm out towards his nightstand and fished out a small bottle of lube that he hid in his drawer. He stopped pumping for a second to cover his fingers in lube. Lifting his hips slightly, Kurt reached behind him, ran a hand along his ass crack, teasing himself, before inserting a finger into his asshole. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his body relaxing. He tried to not think of Blaine, but he was still clear in his mind. He pressed his finger all the way in and lay there for a few seconds, adjusting to the feeling and enjoying the way his body was starting to thrum. After a minute, he couldn't keep holding on and started to move his finger in and out of himself, wrapping his hand tightly around his cock once more.

It was still not enough. He quickly pressed and second and then a third finger inside of him needing more, faster, harder. _Blaine._ He could feel his body start to shudder and he tried not to moan loudly. Kurt bit down hard on his lip and let himself get lost in the sensations. _Blaine._ He could feel his orgasm building up, his body just on the edge of tensing entirely when a loud knock echoed around his room.

Kurt's breath hitched and he stopped moving, his whole body still feeling numb and tingly. He hoped if he stayed quiet he'd be left alone.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, trying to keep his voice slightly hushed. Kurt's heart wrenched. Suddenly, the flashes of Blaine in his mind while he was touching himself, seemed even more shameful than they were before. Kurt didn't move or answer.

_Please go away, please,_ he repeated to himself.

Blaine knocked again.

"Kurt! Open the door, we need to talk!" Kurt still didn't move. He wasn't sure he could move. "Kurt, I know you're in there!" Blaine said, calmly. "If you don't open the door, I'm going to come in anyway!" It was then that Kurt's heart resumed the racing that it had been doing earlier. Especially when he realised that he hadn't locked the door. Kurt quickly jumped up, hissing as he yanked his fingers out from inside of himself. He grabbed a nearby robe and pulled it around him, kicking his clothes and the discarded lube bottle under bed as he did.

Kurt rushed to the door and was about to open it when he noticed his hand was still covered in lube. He swore quietly and quickly wiped it down the robe, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice, before opening the door a crack.

"What do you want?" Kurt said gruffly, fully prepared to stop Blaine from coming into the room. He wasn't fast enough. Blaine pushed the door open and walked straight past him and into the room.

"We need to talk." Blaine repeated coarsely, crossing his arms defensively and turning towards Kurt.

"Do we?" Kurt asked, feigning innocence. "What about?"

"You know what about Kurt." Blaine frowned. "Last night." He clarified.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." Kurt responded shortly.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we were both clear that nothing like that was ever going to happen again because-"

"Of course not," Kurt interrupted. "Why on earth would I think that?" Blaine glanced down for a second at where there was a very obvious tenting in Kurt's robe and snorted. Kurt self-consciously wrapped his robe around himself tighter. "I was just thinking of what it'd be like to scratch your eyes out." Kurt explained, his voice dripping with venom.

Blaine huffed and glared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head and starting to walk towards him, to leave.

"You're pathetic," Blaine said under his breath as he reached for the handle. Kurt gritted his teeth and stepped in his way, standing between Blaine and the door.

"What, the fuck, did you just say?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"I said you're pathetic!" Blaine glared at Kurt. He was only standing a few inches away from him, getting in his face, but Kurt stood his ground, refusing to back down as Blaine glowered at him. "I know that you're lying. Just admit it Kurt," Blaine smiled vindictively, "you liked fucking me." Kurt laughed humourlessly.

"You're so fucking cocky!" He said. "Of course you would assume that I let you fuck me for any reason other than needing to get my tension out."

"You loved it." Blaine said moving even closer to Kurt, close enough that Kurt could feel his breath on his cheek. "The way you moaned as I fucked into you?" He spoke in hushed tones, making Kurt shiver. "You would take more if I let you." Kurt swallowed thickly. He wanted to yell that it wasn't true. He wanted to push Blaine away and call him a fucking liar. But he couldn't move; he was frozen to the spot. "Now," Blaine continued, "move out of my way." The commanding tone in Blaine's voice was prominent. He was telling Kurt what to do, the same way he'd tell a sub what to do. Kurt wouldn't stand for it.

"No!" Kurt said. Blaine blinked a few times in surprise. He was used to subs; used to having them follow his orders.

"Move!" Blaine frowned, raising his voice.

"No, I won't fucking move!" Blaine swallowed thickly, heat radiating between them causing the air to be stuffy and uncomfortable. This was a new sensation for Blaine. He didn't know what to do with someone who was just as much in charge as he was.

"Kurt-" Blaine said warningly.

"No." Kurt said, desperate to have the upper hand with something and glad that his dominant nature meant that he would not back down. He hoped that the shakiness he was feeling didn't show.

"Kurt!" Blaine repeated.

"Make me!" Kurt yelled back at him and, before he knew it, Blaine's lips were all over him, pressing him back against the door roughly. Blaine sucked in a breath harshly through his nose, swallowing Kurt's moans as he crowded him and shoving his tongue crudely into Kurt's mouth. Blaine's hands dropped to the curve of his ass, gripping it tightly and puller Kurt closer, higher as he did. Kurt felt his feet start to leave the ground and he lifted his other thigh up and wrapped it around Blaine's waist, his robe falling open and revealing his leaking cock. Kurt choked out a groan when his cock roughly grazed against Blaine's pants.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out and tipped his head back, banging it against the door as Blaine trailed his lips along his neck and bit down. He still felt drenched from overheating earlier. It was hot and fast and dirty. It was repetition of something so wrong, but too right to stop.

"Shit." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's slick skin. He needed this, needed to fuck Kurt. He wouldn't ever admit that he needed Kurt, but he did. He hadn't forgotten the night before just as much as Kurt hadn't. He pulled away and rushed to undo his pants, pressing his torso into Kurt so that he could hold himself up. He pulled out a condom from one of the pockets before letting them drop to the ground and Blaine gasped as Kurt's tongue ran along his neck, scorching and wet.

"Slut," Kurt murmured as he noticed the condom that Blaine had been carrying around, still determined to take charge of the situation. Blaine rushed forwards, holding his head tightly between both hands and pressed his lips against Kurt's again, practically growling with want.

"You should know," Blaine said gruffly, pulling away and looking Kurt in the eyes, "you brought this on yourself."

"Shut up and fuck me, will you?" Kurt breathed out and Blaine swiftly pulled at the condom wrapper with his teeth, opening it as quickly as he could before rolling it onto his hard cock, abandoning the wrapper on the floor.

"Lube?" He asked as he leant forwards and sucked on Kurt's earlobe, his hands tightening on Kurt's hips.

"Don't need it," Kurt said between whimpers, "I'm ready." He felt Blaine pause for a second, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's ear.

"Now who's the slut?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt didn't have time to retaliate as Blaine, in one swift movement, thrust into him, making him scream out. Instead, Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair and tugged. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, still gripping his hips tightly, and groaned loudly as he started to fuck into Kurt, not waiting for a second before increasing his speed. Kurt lost himself in the rhythm of Blaine's movement, the moans and grunts into his skin that kept the same rhythm as his thrusts. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Kurt thought, his mind mirroring Blaine's actions. Kurt felt Blaine running small kisses all over his shoulder, the pressure of them gradually roughening as Blaine got more worked up and his groans got louder.

"Fucking fuck, Kurt," Blaine whimpered as Kurt felt his way underneath his shirt, scratching his back slightly. "Fuck, don't stop… so good…" Kurt smiled to himself. He'd made Blaine feel good. He'd done something that Blaine didn't want him to stop and that made Kurt feel good too. He wasn't able to focus on that for too much longer, though, because he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his cock and start to jerk him off, his calloused hands creating a delicious kind of roughness that made Kurt's balls tighten almost instantly and drew his attention.

Kurt could feel his orgasm building up quickly, vibrating through his body. He didn't know when he'd started to whimper in time with Blaine's thrusts, but he had and all Kurt could focus on was the way that Blaine was holding him tighter, his thrusts becoming erratic and less controlled.

"Fucking come for me, Kurt, come now," Blaine commanded almost out of habit. If Kurt had been a sub, he would've come right then and there, happily following Blaine's command. But he didn't. Kurt was his own mind more than anyone Blaine had been with. Kurt would come when he was ready to. For a second, it was almost jarring to Blaine that he couldn't force Kurt to come whenever he wanted him to. It made Blaine almost lost his stride completely at the thought, but the thought flew out of his mind when, about a minute later, Kurt started whimpering Blaine's name – the most beautiful sound Blaine had ever heard - and clenched around him as he came, white streaks painting his stomach. It was enough to tip Blaine over the edge too. Blaine tried to keep fucking into Kurt, riding out his orgasm as he bit down on Kurt's shoulder, hard enough to leave marks for days. As a dom, that was exactly what he liked: claiming someone as his own by marking them. There was nothing sexier than seeing your own marks on a conquest a week after you've touched them. Blaine assumed that was why Kurt dragged his nails along Blaine's back hard enough to draw blood at the same moment.

They both eventually stopped shuddering and Blaine moved in closer to Kurt, pressing their bodies together and allowing themselves a few seconds of contented haziness before Kurt started to slip down the door, no longer having anywhere near enough energy to hold himself up anymore. Blaine slipped out of him and released Kurt, letting him unwrap his legs from around his waist. They didn't look at each other while they straightened their clothes, Blaine quickly removing the condom and flinging it into Kurt's trashcan before pulling up his pants and Kurt retightening his robe, letting the towel fabric clean his stomach at the same time.

Breathlessly, they caught each other's eye, both of them willing the other to say something, but neither of them being prepared to talk first. Blaine gave up after a few moments and, silently, he shoved past Kurt and out of the door, leaving Kurt in his room alone all too quickly. Kurt closed the door, leant up against it and felt his legs finally give way before sliding down the door to the ground. Kurt promised himself to absolutely not let that happen again before and he repeated that promise to himself now. He was certain two times of fucking Blaine were two times too many - but maybe also about a million times not enough. He didn't even consider whether or not, at that point, he'd be able to stop. He didn't want to think about it because he was fairly certain that he wouldn't like the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt absolutely could not stop thinking about it. It wasn't even the sex that played on his mind. It was everything. It was the way his and Blaine's sweat had dried to his body as he sat against the door afterwards. It was the look on Blaine's face before he left – strong, angry, but most importantly, conflicted. It was the shower that Kurt took afterwards, and how he could still feel Blaine inside him; could still feel the slickness between his cheeks of the remaining lube as he showered, the stretch of his asshole, the aching in his thighs from holding on to Blaine so tightly. Right before he stepped underneath the hot stream of water, Kurt wondered how long he could hold off from washing, just to feel those reminders for a few seconds longer, but the post sex shower was inevitable, and much needed.

It continued to play on his mind for a few weeks afterwards too, made worse by the fact that Blaine was constantly around to remind Kurt, flirting so much that it made Kurt's knees weak, like how it had been when they were friends.

They both knew that what they did – twice – was wrong. They knew how badly they should feel about it. But over the next month, they found themselves falling into what was quickly becoming a pattern – fighting and fucking.

It started with genuine things that they were fighting over – accidentally knocking into each other in the hallway, clashing plans with friends, school projects that they were paired up for – until it got to the point where it became a game. Kurt would insult Blaine in front of everyone in their History class because he knew it meant that Blaine would storm into his room that night and fuck him against the wall with such vigour the paint could've easily started to crack. Then Blaine would convince the rest of the Warblers to vote for him instead of Kurt for a solo, knowing full well that Kurt would eventually run into his room, bend him over his desk, and pound into him until he apologised. It was a game that, at first, neither of them even noticed they were playing.

Kurt only realised that Blaine was playing him just as much as he was playing Blaine when he found one of his favourite scarves had gone missing and already knew where it was. He rushed to Blaine's dorm room and pushed open the door. Sure enough, Blaine was sitting on his bed with a huge grin on his face, naked, holding Kurt's scarf in the air teasingly and was, Kurt soon learned, already prepared. Kurt groaned loudly when he felt Blaine's stretched, slick hole after he'd managed to get Blaine lying on his stomach on the bed and tied up with his scarf. Kurt bit his lip as he gazed at the perfect roundness of Blaine's ass, waiting for him. He wanted to bite it.

"Do it!" Blaine muffled into the pillow, wiggling his ass slightly and bringing Kurt back down to earth. Kurt only realised then that he'd been staring. After that, he didn't waste a second and fucked into him with full force, reaching to jerk Blaine off at the same time as Blaine begged Kurt to make him come. Blaine grunted every time Kurt thrust in, making Kurt feel a weird kind of pleasure at the thought that he was the one forcing those sounds out of Blaine. Kurt could feel his orgasm building in waves each time Blaine cried out and he bit down on Blaine's shoulder as he shuddered against him, trying to muffle his own groans as he started to come. Blaine contracted around his cock as he came too, his hands bunching into the sheets as his body tensed.

As soon as his body relaxed, Kurt breathlessly pulled out of Blaine and stood up. As per usual, once they were done, they didn't speak, instead just pulled their clothes on and prepared for Kurt to leave. Just as he was about to reach for the door – and Blaine was about to make a joke about seeing him the next time - a loud knock echoed around the room.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" A voice boomed out. The two boys started and stared at each other. It was their Principal, Mr Miller. "Open the door this instant!" Mr Miller yelled.

"What do we do?" Kurt whispered to Blaine who gestured towards the door.

"It's fine, we're dressed. Open it, I'll sort it out." Blaine whispered back to him. Just as Kurt was reaching for the handle, he heard Blaine stage-whisper, "wait!" before quickly flipping the bedcover to hide the wet patch and spraying some aftershave to cover the smell of sex, before nodding back to Kurt to open the door.

Kurt pulled the door open and grinned a little too widely as Mr Miller pushed past him and into the room, his jaw hardened in anger. Blaine stood awkwardly by the bed and grinned, trying to hide his nerves, before clearing his throat to speak.

"C-can we help you, Mr Miller?" Blaine asked, fidgeting on the spot.

"I've had some reports of some strange sounds coming from your room, Mr Anderson, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything… unsavoury." Mr Miller turned and looked Kurt up and down with disgust. Kurt's heart leapt into his throat at the fear that they could get caught. He'd stop. He'd have to stop. He promised the world that, if they didn't get caught, he would definitely stop.

"Oh no, Mr Miller, we were just practicing for Glee Club," Blaine said with the most charming smile he could muster. Their principal turned towards Blaine and narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. "Fighter, Christina Aguilera," Blaine offered. "Quite a passionate song. It's probably what the others heard." Mr Miller turned back to Kurt who nodded quickly.

"Christina Aguilera," Kurt repeated quietly, holding his breath as Mr Miller looked between the two of them suspiciously before seemingly deciding that he had no proof that they weren't telling the truth.

"Well…" His glanced shifted between them once more, "keep it down, I'm getting complaints."

"Will do, sir," Blaine called as their principal left the room. Kurt shut the door and rested his head against it, exhaling loudly in relief.

"That was close," Blaine said, smirking to try and cover his nerves.

"Too close." Kurt said, his hand resting on the doorknob still. He felt Blaine move behind him and press up against his body, placing his hands tightly on his hips and holding him against the door.

"He was wrong, though." Blaine said huskily, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Kurt's ear, making Kurt's heart race in delight. "I wasn't doing anything unsavoury… I was doing you." Blaine punctuated his comment with a small bite to the curve of Kurt's neck and thrust his hips forward suggestively.

"It was too close." Kurt repeated soberly, trying to ignore the way Blaine's warm hands felt on his hips, like they belonged there. Blaine hummed in agreement and moved to drag his lips along Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't stop the feeling of guilt and fear that was mixing in his stomach, so he yanked the door open, stepped away from Blaine's grip and left, leaving Blaine horny and alone in his room.

After that, they stayed away from each other completely. It went unsaid between them that it was far too much of a risk to do anything together anymore and so it was much easier for them both to just stay away. The only form of contact they'd had was the day after, in text form.

**Never again.**

_Agreed._

Kurt had stared at the single word and sighed. He didn't know why he'd expected Blaine to argue with him. He knew why he'd hoped though. He could feel it, deep within his chest. He could feel the dull, heavy feeling in his heart when he'd text his lie to Blaine in the first place; the feelings of hatred that were starting to die away. He wondered if he'd even felt them in the first place, knowing full well that hatred was not really too far from love. So he'd hoped. Hoped that Blaine would say no; would tell him that he couldn't stop – didn't _want_ to stop. He'd hoped that Blaine would hold him and tell him that he felt things – any things – for Kurt. It was for all these reasons, and the fact that Kurt knew Blaine would never feel anything for him, that Kurt was glad he was staying away from Blaine. Or Blaine was staying away from him. He wasn't sure which, but, in the end, it didn't matter. In the end, they were forced together. By gym.

It was a couple of weeks since they'd almost been caught and their coach had decided that it would be a good idea to pair people up for what was supposed to be fun, two on two games of football. When his name was called, Kurt, if he'd believed in any kind of higher power, would've prayed to not be paired with Blaine. Instead he hoped. He crossed his fingers tightly, looked to the ground and hoped as hard as he could just before he heard the teacher call out Blaine's name. Kurt felt his shoulders slump in disappointment. It seemed as though Blaine had been hoping the same thing, however, because, when Kurt looked over to him, he could've sworn that Blaine had blushed. Kurt felt uncomfortable, and it was clear that, when he saw Blaine dip his head and avoid Kurt's eye contact, he was feeling uncomfortable too. At least Kurt wasn't alone in that.

Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt and nodded a "hi", before turning away from him and watching another class on the field, making it obvious that any form of communication was not welcome. Kurt stood awkwardly, waiting to see who they were going to have to play. His heart dropped when he saw who it was. David Lee and Lucas Tate; two over-privileged teenagers, who seemed to enjoy making Kurt feel like shit. They especially seemed to love pointing out how they felt that Kurt was far too feminine to be a dom, how little he fit into the school because of it, and how they assumed that he would always be the weaker in any relationship.

"Oh god," Kurt heard Blaine mutter as he too spotted who they were playing against. Clearly he'd had some issues with them before, but it must have been after they stopped being friends because Kurt didn't know what they were. Although it could have just as easily been that Blaine simply didn't like the two boys. Either way, they weren't happy to see them.

Kurt could see Blaine watching him as the pair walked towards them. He wasn't sure if Blaine was about to say anything to him or not, but he never found out because David, smirking as he did, had walked past him and shoulder checked him hard enough that Kurt was pushed sideways into Blaine. He felt Blaine's strong hands on his back for a second, holding Kurt up, before they quickly moved away once he was stable again, burnt, almost trying to pretend they'd never been there at all.

"You ok?" Blaine murmured gruffly into his ear. Kurt turned slightly towards him and nodded silently. Blaine's eyes fixed onto their opponents, an unexpected fire in them that Kurt had only seen while they'd been fucking. "Let's do this." Blaine said, not moving his eyes from the other team and starting to walk away from Kurt, ignoring Lucas' jibes about how it would be easy to win as they were basically only playing against one dom and a sub.

Kurt was certain that the coach had told them before they started that these were supposed to be fun games of football. Kurt was also certain that neither David nor Lucas were paying attention to that. He and Blaine had tried, at the start of the game, to play reasonably, how their teacher had expected them to play. David and Lucas, however, had gone into it full force, shoving them out of the way as they ran down the pitch with ease, almost as if they were enjoying it, so they ended up having to fight back with the same strength. For the most part, Blaine was the one who was getting all of the hits. Kurt noticed, after a while, that the reason for that was because every time it seemed like one of the boys were headed towards him, Blaine stood in the way. Kurt wasn't certain, but it almost seemed like Blaine was trying to protect him.

It was only when the teacher told them to switch teams that this really came to light. Now it was David and Kurt on one team and Blaine and Lucas on the other. Blaine seemed to care a lot less about blocking the hits to Lucas and, as a result, Kurt was able to tackle him and successfully knock the ball out of his hands, allowing for David to grab it and run across the line. Lucas got up quickly and brushed himself off, a furious look on his face.

"You're going down, Hummel," he muttered as he shoved past Kurt and back to the centre of the field.

As they grouped together to start a new game, Kurt didn't notice the small nods that Lucas and David exchanged, and so couldn't see what was coming next. David quickly gained possession of the ball and threw it to Kurt. Except this time, he threw it much harder than he should have. Kurt managed to catch the ball and grip it tightly to his chest, puffing out a loud breath of air as it winded him. It distracted him enough that he didn't see Lucas coming, who tackled him so hard that Kurt flipped onto his back and hit the grass with a thud, his head knocking dully on the ground as he landed and the ball flying out of his hands and dropping beside him.

For a few seconds Kurt didn't really notice what was going on around him, his head cloudy from the hit. He didn't hear the laughter and clapping sound of a high five that came from David and Lucas. He also didn't hear the profanity from Blaine. It wasn't until a warm body was kneeling at his side and leaning over him that things really started to come back into focus.

"Kurt, are you ok? Talk to me." Blaine said, frowning with worry. Kurt blinked up at him, his heart racing, and saw Blaine move a hand to cup his face, but change his mind and move it away again. "I need you to tell me you're ok, Kurt…" He said softly as Kurt sat up and rubbed his head gently on the back where it still hurt.

"I'm fine," he croaked, blinking a few times to properly regain his focus. "I'm fine."

"Good." Blaine said simply. He nodded gently and gazed into Kurt's eyes for a second, his lips twitching at the corners, trying to hide a relieved smile. After a second, Kurt saw Blaine blink a couple of times to snap himself out of it before jumping up without warning and striding over to Lucas.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Blaine yelled, giving Lucas a quick shove on his chest. Lucas retaliated by shoving him back.

"Don't touch me!" Lucas yelled back.

"Or what?" Blaine said, shoving again, but harder this time. "You leave him the fuck alone, Tate, do you hear me?" Kurt watched the argument with his mouth hanging open. Either he had concussion, or Blaine was _defending_him! Kurt jumped up the instant he saw Blaine start to curl his fist into a ball, and called out to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled in panic, making Blaine pause for a second. "Don't bother," Kurt said as he rushed over to them, trying to hide how shaky he still felt from the hit. "He's not worth it." Kurt tugged at Blaine's arm and Blaine spun around to glare at him, pulling his arm away. Blaine stopped for a few seconds and looked from Lucas to Kurt and back again. He seemed to decide that Kurt was right and stepped away from Lucas, shaking his head slightly. He silently turned away from them all and was about to take a step to walk away with Kurt when Lucas piped up again.

"You know, if he wasn't such a fucking sub this wouldn't be a problem…" Lucas smirked. It seemed to light a fuse under Blaine, because he suddenly turned, stepped back towards Lucas and punched him square in the jaw in an instant. Kurt gasped as Lucas fell to the floor. He noticed Blaine reaching towards Lucas to punch him again so, without thinking, Kurt grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Kurt like that, you asshole!" Blaine yelled as Kurt started to steer him in the direction of the locker rooms. They took a few steps before Blaine spun around towards the other boys again adding, "Kurt's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Kurt tried to hide his smile as he pushed Blaine away and off the field completely.

They walked in silence for a little while, Kurt still a little bit dazed by both the hit and Blaine's actions as he tried desperately to keep up with Blaine's pace. They were practically running through the school and Kurt had no idea where they were going at first. He just watched Blaine walk angrily, bunching his fists and then loosening them again, like he was trying to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. It wasn't until they got to the empty corridor leading up to their dorm rooms that Blaine even paid any attention to Kurt being there and all he did was grab his elbow and start tugging him, even faster, along the hallway until they reached Kurt's dorm.

Blaine shoved Kurt through the door and immediately pushed him onto the bed, climbed on top of him and hungrily pushed his mouth onto Kurt's, gripping his wrists tightly between hot, clammy hands. Kurt sucked a deep breath in through his nose and squeaked in shock as he felt Blaine start to grind against him instantly. Kurt could feel that Blaine was already hard against him and couldn't let it carry on. They'd agreed that they weren't going to do it again, and this was definitely going against that.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt said, turning his head away and laughing gently from surprise.

"Ssh," Blaine commanded. "Let me fuck you." Blaine ran his lips along the length of Kurt's neck and Kurt had to hold himself back from visibly shuddering because it felt so good – _wrong_. It should feel wrong, he reminded himself.

"No, Blaine, get off," Kurt gasped. Blaine's grip tightened around his wrists, his small licks and nips at Kurt's neck becoming rougher and more insistent.

"Stop moving," Blaine commanded again as Kurt squirmed underneath him.

"No!" Kurt wriggled again, trying to get out of Blaine's hold. He couldn't believe that Blaine was not only going against their agreement, but also acting like Kurt was controllable. It was clearly his dominant instincts over-powering his thoughts, but Kurt didn't see that as any excuse. Eventually, something snapped and Kurt managed to not only break free from Blaine's grip, but also to shove him off of his body, and over the end of the bed, leaving him landing with a thud on his ass.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled as he pushed Blaine. Blaine gazed up at him in shock. "I'm not your sub, you can't just tell me what to do, Blaine!"

Neither of them moved for a few seconds as they tried to catch their breath and pull their emotions back into themselves. Blaine leant his elbows on his bent knees and looked to the floor for a few moments, running his fingers through his curls until, with a loud growl, he flung his hands out of his hair, stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Kurt watched as Blaine reached for the door handle and paused. It felt like an eternity until he made a move, and all Kurt had were the quick beats of his heart and fast paced huffs that were coming out of him to concentrate on until, finally, Blaine turned back around.

"I don't think you're a sub." Blaine said directly. "And I-I don't think we shouldn't fuck." Kurt felt his heart jump into his throat as Blaine gazed at him.

"…You don't." Kurt said, eyeing him carefully. It frustrated him how much he didn't understand; he didn't understand the way Blaine looked at him, he didn't understand why Blaine stood up for him so fiercely in their gym class, and he definitely didn't understand why Blaine was now saying that they shouldn't stop. Technically, it was what Kurt wanted. He didn't think they should stop either. It felt too good to stop. However, that didn't mean it was right for them to carry on. Just because it felt good, didn't mean they should do it anyway regardless of the consequences.

"No. I don't." Blaine shook his head and Kurt's heart raced. "We're teenagers… wi-with hormones… and… and bodies." Blaine's eyes scanned across Kurt's body as he mentioned it and Kurt noticed him visibly swallowing. "Hot bodies," he continued. "And I don't think we should waste that."

Kurt's mouth went dry as Blaine fidgeted on the spot in front of him. He wasn't sure he could cope with this. Kurt could cope with doing it and pretending they wouldn't do it again. He could cope with seeing it as something that kept accidentally happening; that they didn't mean to do but just couldn't help themselves. But this was different. This seemed like the start of just fucking and not having an end. This seemed like the start of something so very, very wrong and they'd already nearly been caught once. How long would it be until they were actually found out? But, Kurt wanted Blaine. He wanted him so badly it ached and that severely clouded the part of his mind that made sensible decisions.

"You like it when we fuck." Blaine continued, catching Kurt's eye line. "I know you like it." He said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Kurt. "And I like it too… I don't want to stop… why do we have to stop?" Kurt snorted slightly.

"Because we hate each other." _Among other things._

It was a brave thing Blaine was doing. Kurt could remember back to the few classes they'd had telling them about the Magisters; about how you would never know who was and wasn't a Magister until it was too late. Blaine had no way of knowing that he wasn't about to get himself into the deepest trouble he'd ever been in by doing this. Kurt had to admire that kind of fearlessness.

_Maybe he thinks you're worth it_, his mind interjected. Kurt tried not to laugh aloud, because that was ridiculous. Except now Blaine was walking towards him and smiling gently, a softness in his eyes that Kurt hadn't seen since the first day they'd met, so maybe it wasn't so ridiculous.

"It's true, we do hate each other." Blaine said, bursting Kurt's bubble. "But you try and tell me that the sex isn't too fantastic to stop and I'll call you a liar."

"Then because it's illegal," Kurt said as Blaine paused in front of him. "We almost got caught once already."

"You'll just have to learn to be a bit quieter then." Blaine whispered and, not getting any resistance from Kurt, pushed him back onto the bed, climbing over him once more.

"I don't think it's just me that needs to learn that," Kurt laughed, now flat on his back with Blaine straddling him.

"Let me fuck you." Blaine said huskily, his eyes darkened with lust, with more of a questioning tone to his voice than before. Kurt fisted at Blaine's top and pulled him down onto his chest, kissing him roughly and answering yes to all of his questions with the one action. Yes to letting Blaine fuck him, yes to doing something illegal, yes to continuing to do something illegal. As long as it was with Blaine, Kurt really didn't care.

And with that simple kiss, things quickly moved from tender to rough and desperate again. Blaine bit down hard on Kurt's lower lip and whimpered as he started to pull Kurt's clothes off of him. It wasn't long until they were both naked, Blaine starting to circle Kurt's hole with a slicked finger as Kurt writhed around on the bed in pleasure. Blaine roughly dotted tiny nips all the way across Kurt's stomach, stopping every so often to suck harshly and leaving small red marks around his torso as he worked his finger in and out of Kurt before adding a second and third.

Kurt bunched his fingers into Blaine's hair and moaned loudly, before panicking, pulling his hand to his mouth and biting down on his palm to try and stifle himself. Blaine noticed and reached up to pull Kurt's hand away.

"There's no-one around, Kurt," he said in a low voice, "I want to hear you."

"Oh fuck, Blaine," Kurt gasped out, "I need… need more…" Blaine hummed and grinned smugly as he pressed more kisses to Kurt's stomach before pulling out, putting on a condom, and pushing back into Kurt in one swift movement.

Kurt sighed out a groan as Blaine bottomed out. His body had wanted this – craved it – every second of every day since the last time and suddenly he couldn't care if it was illegal, disgusting, or wrong in any way because, how could something that felt this good be wrong? How could anyone have had the feeling of Blaine Anderson's dick filling them so wonderfully and ever want to give it up? The thoughts swam around his head until Blaine pulled out and thrust back in the first time. After that, all Kurt could think was _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._

Blaine's hands gripped tightly at Kurt's waist, holding him in place as he fucked into him faster and faster. Every few thrusts, Kurt bucked his hips up to meet Blaine, gaining control for a few seconds as their skin slapped together, and each time earning him a small groan from Blaine, who would then start to fuck Kurt even faster than before.

Blaine ran his tongue all the way along Kurt's shoulder, before stopping on his collarbone and sucking, leaving his lips there until his body started to shudder. It happened at around the same time that Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders tightly and whimpered out his name. If he'd noticed, Kurt might have thought that it was because of Kurt's tight grip that Blaine had almost started to come then and there, but Kurt was too wrapped up in how good Blaine smelled to think of that and instead curled his hand around his cock and started jerking himself off, sensing Blaine's impending orgasm and desperate to get there at the same time as him.

Blaine's thrusts started to become erratic and their moans filled the room, almost in unison as they simultaneously felt their orgasms hitting, coming with choked cries and tiny bites. Kurt clenched around Blaine as he, dripping sweat, continued to fuck into Kurt for as long as he could, working himself through his orgasm, before slumping down over Kurt's chest.

Kurt lay on the bed with Blaine's weight on him, trying to catch his breath and waited for Blaine to inevitably get up, get dressed, leave and ignore him for a few days when the shamefulness of what they'd done had finally sunk in. Except he didn't. Instead, Blaine lay on top of him for a few seconds longer before Kurt felt his hands snake underneath him and wrap around his waist. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, catching his breath for a second, and tightened his grip gently, hugging Kurt close to him.

"You feel amazing," Blaine gruffly mumbled into Kurt's shoulder, letting out a long, happy sigh and kissing it before pulling away as usual.

Kurt climbed underneath the covers, too tired to do anything else yet, and watched Blaine dress in silence. The air had changed somehow. Blaine wasn't tugging his clothes on in anger, or fear, or any other negative emotion that he'd been feeling previously. Instead, he seemed much calmer, almost content. They still didn't talk, but it was a comfortable silence.

Once he'd finished getting dressed, Blaine took a small step towards the bed – towards Kurt – before appearing to change his mind and step away again.

"I'll see you soon?" He said softly. Kurt smiled and nodded. They were doing this now – whatever this was – there was absolutely no way of avoiding it. "I still hate you," Blaine added.

"Ditto." Blaine's lips twitched at the corners at Kurt's response, before he turned and walked out of the room.

Kurt laid down and stared at his ceiling once Blaine had left. He wasn't exactly sure what they'd agreed to, neither of them having said enough to really clarify it, but, in his mind, it didn't matter what they were doing or what the law said, because it didn't _feel_ wrong. It didn't feel wrong at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sighed loudly as he glared at his cell, somehow hoping that, if he stared at it enough, the words would change.

**Sorry sugar, can't make it. Something's come up – Rachel x**

He leant back against the wall and typed a response telling her it was fine, at the same time as trying to ignore how good Blaine's aftershave smelt from where he stood next to him – woody and sweet at the same time. Kurt pocketed his phone and huffed, watching other members of the public mill around the foyer, the buttery smell of warm popcorn drifting around and making his stomach growl gently.

"Rachel's not coming," Kurt said as he watched a young boy drag his father to the candy station, not daring to look at Blaine. "Apparently something came up."

"Neither's Wes," Blaine sighed as he sent a text also. "He said he's got the flu or something." Kurt laughed gently and shook his head in disbelief. There were supposed to be ten of them going that evening and somehow, one by one, they'd all dropped out; whether it was from not enough money (and too much pride), illness or just vague excuses, they all cancelled, leaving just Kurt and Blaine at the movie theatre. Kurt wasn't sure if he'd rather have been alone; he'd dreaded the time when he would be stuck somewhere with just Blaine.

"So much for movie night." He said sarcastically. Blaine hummed in agreement and they fell into silence for a few moments. This wasn't uncommon for them. They were so vocal when they were sleeping together, but outside of that they never had anything to say to each other anymore. A mixture of falling out in the first place and spending so much time trying to keep their distance in an attempt to cover their tracks had meant that they'd completely forgotten how to communicate.

"There's no reason we can't still see it," Blaine said eventually, breaking the silence. "The movie, that is…. If you wanted to? We still have a couple of hours until we have to be back at Dalton…" Kurt glanced over to Blaine who had pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and was gazing at him, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Kurt said seriously. Blaine frowned gently, his golden eyes bright and questioning.

"No?"

"It's a bit too much like a date, don't you think?" Kurt smiled softly and they fell into silence again. Kurt felt his body shift as if to leave, but in actuality, he didn't move at all, his feet stuck to the same square of carpet he'd been scuffling around for half an hour. Kurt didn't know why he wasn't leaving - why Blaine wasn't leaving - but he really didn't want to go, even though he knew he shouldn't stay. Blaine nodded gently and turned his head to stare at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously before turning back to Kurt.

"I don't think other people will think it's a date…" Blaine said after a few minutes. "Maybe we're overthinking this?" He added, hopefully. Kurt's mind begged him to stay cool, to not let it show how shaky Blaine was making him, or how many butterflies he got just from standing so close to him. However, his body had other ideas and he couldn't help but grin and snort out a laugh at the fact that Blaine was wanting to spend time with him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, managing to get himself back under control.

"To be honest, I wasn't really interested in seeing the film anyway," Kurt said breathlessly. "I was only seeing it because everyone else wanted to."

"Oh." Blaine looked away again, this time turning his head to watch the groups of people – friends, families, couples – queue up for tickets. He seemed disappointed – sad almost.

"We could… we could go for a walk in the park instead, if you'd like… or go and get some food somewhere?" said Kurt.

"You think that'd seem less like a date?" Blaine laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners and, for a second, just a split-second, Kurt could almost pretend that this was ok; that they were a normal couple just starting something. Neither of them quite sure of what they were starting, both a little bit awkward, but happy to explore it, together. Kurt risked another look at Blaine and found his eyes were gazing back at him, full of wonder. He made Kurt nervous. The whole situation made Kurt nervous, a little bit jumpy and unsure of himself. But the second he looked into Blaine's eyes, it somehow seemed ok – worth it.

Kurt shook his head and tried to snap himself out of it. It was bad enough that he was a dom who was currently fucking another dom, without getting his feelings involved. Kurt's stomach churned with guilt the second he reminded himself exactly what they were doing and exactly what could happen if someone found out – if they spent too much time together that would definitely happen.

Maybe he had a point. Maybe it would be too much like a date.

"I guess you're right," Kurt sighed. He took a step to back away from Blaine and towards the door. "I, um, I'll see you around then?" He was about to step away again and turn to leave, when suddenly Blaine moved towards him and grabbed his elbow, stopping him in his tracks.

"You can be really dense sometimes," he laughed, standing far too close for comfort considering they were in public. Kurt swallowed and turned to look at Blaine. "I was joking."

"Oh." Kurt said, at first not understanding what Blaine meant and then repeating the, _"oh,"_ when he suddenly did. Blaine was saying that they should do something together. _Blaine was saying that they should do something together. _Other than fucking. Right now.

"Come on. We're human. We get hungry. Getting food together wouldn't be a crime." Blaine grinned and raised his eyebrows, before leaning in to Kurt – whose heart skipped a beat as he could feel Blaine's warm breath skimming across his cheek, making his entire body tingle – and whispering deeply, "of course, what I do to you afterwards might be." And then, as quickly as he'd been there, Blaine was gone, stepping away from Kurt and letting go of his elbow, but not breaking his eye-contact. Kurt could feel his chest shakily rising and falling as he breathed, tingles still floating around his body deliciously from the memory of Blaine's body against his and his mouth broke into a smile.

Blaine stepped back towards the glass doors of the movie theatre, still gazing at Kurt and smiled as he held a door open, gesturing for Kurt to walk through it first. Kurt paused for a second, tentatively, before ignoring every thought in his mind to run away, and walked through the door. He was certain that he felt a small press of the hand to his lower back as Blaine followed behind him out of the movie theatre, but as quick as it was there, it was gone, so Kurt couldn't be certain.

As Kurt walked towards their parked cars, he absentmindedly ran his fingers along his collar – his black, dom collar. He looked over to Blaine and glanced at his, matching, collar too. He considered the consequences of going to eat with Blaine. Maybe they could start to repair their friendship. He wondered if it was the right thing to do; if it could be even more dangerous than just sleeping together? He still had time to back out, if he wanted to. He could make an excuse, tell Blaine that he was ill or had work to do and leave, go back to the safety of his dorm, and wait until they'd argued enough to fuck each other senseless again. Or he could go to dinner with his friend, have a nice evening out, maybe even find small excuses to spend more time around each other without raising suspicion. He could let this grow – change, develop – and see where it led them. Maybe he could even forget the whole thing. Avoid Blaine completely from now on, and have him only as a memory, as something stupid he once did when he was a kid – something he would look back on in years to come and remember how things used to be.

Ultimately, Blaine's car made the decision for him. They'd decided where they were going to eat and parted ways to their separate cars to meet in a few minutes at one of Kurt's favourite restaurants in Westerville. Kurt was sitting in his car, taking a few moments to calm himself down, make a final decision about what to do, and get control of his senses - after smelling Blaine's aftershave for as long as he had, it was all he could do to not pin him up against a wall and rut against him until they both cried out. He heard Blaine's car engine start and sputter gently before dying away almost instantly. After just a few seconds, Kurt heard the car's engine churning again, only to have the same problem once more. Kurt glanced out of his window and saw Blaine resting his head on the steering wheel before getting out of the car and heading towards him, just as a few drops of rain started to fall from the sky. Kurt automatically leant over his passenger seat and opened the door for Blaine so he could get into his car.

"Car trouble?" Kurt smiled as Blaine shut the door and took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the headrest and shutting his eyes. Blaine hummed and turned to look at Kurt, his hazel eyes locking on him for a second as he sighed.

"I'm going to need to call a mechanic," Blaine said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. "I don't know anywhere near enough about cars to fix it."

"So much for getting food," Kurt smiled. "It seems all of our plans today are jinxed."

"Indeed." Blaine said, not moving his eyes from his phone, so preoccupied with thoughts of sorting his car out that he barely even noticed Kurt speaking.

"I could call my Dad," Kurt said brightly, wanting to offer anything he could to help. "He'd probably do it a lot cheaper than anyone else." Blaine paused and looked over to Kurt, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Your dad would have to come from Lima, Kurt." Blaine smiled knowingly. "Plus, he would totally sense something was up between us, I don't think it's wise for us to be taking that risk, do you?"

"I guess not," Kurt said and he turned to look out of the window as Blaine was dialling. The rain had started to fall harder now, creating a soft pitter-patter sound on the car windows as the sun was gradually setting. Kurt tried so hard to concentrate on it, watching as the raindrops trickled and created wavy patterns on his windows, but the smell of Blaine's aftershave was overpowering now that they were in such an enclosed space, and Kurt was starting to feel his body tingle as he let it fill his senses entirely. It was easier in the theatre. He could choose to ignore it and focus on the other smells that were drifting around. But, here and now, in his car, he allowed himself the brief guilty pleasure of Blaine's smell washing over him, making his dom heart speed with the intensity. He bit his lip as he felt himself react so strongly. It was all he could do to not throw himself at Blaine and hold him down, taking Blaine as his own.

"They said they'll be about 10 minutes, but they have to tow it to a garage or home. I told them a garage is fine, as long as you're ok with taking us home afterwards?" Blaine said as he finished the call, glanced over to Kurt and noticed how tense he was. Kurt was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were whitening. "Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked, moving his hand to rest on Kurt's arm. Instead of comforting him, the second Kurt felt Blaine's touch he flinched slightly before focussing on him.

"Sorry," Kurt smiled. "I'm just a little tense." Blaine nodded, understanding exactly how Kurt was feeling, before turning his head to gaze out of the window. Blaine could easily recognise when a dom was at the point of letting their instincts take over. If Kurt had been watching closely enough, he might've seen the corners of Blaine's mouth curl up, possibly with pride.

"What cheese do pirates eat?" Blaine asked thoughtfully after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry?"

"What cheese do pirates eat?" Kurt frowned at Blaine, confused as the other boy looked at him expectantly.

"I-I'm not sure, do they eat a specific kind of cheese?" Kurt racked his brain, trying to think of an answer – was this something he was supposed to know how to respond to?

"It's a joke, Kurt." Blaine said, as he rolled his eyes. "I was trying to make you laugh and, maybe, create a distraction?" Kurt wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course it was a joke.

"I'm sorry," Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Tell it again." Blaine turned away from him, crossed his arms sulkily and pouted overtly.

"No, you've ruined it." For a second, Kurt's face fell, thinking that he'd genuinely upset Blaine when he saw Blaine peek a look at him, a twinkle in his eye and Kurt realised he was joking again. This was more like it, more like the Blaine he remembered.

"No, go on, tell it, please?" Unconsciously, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm, squeezing gently to try and coax him out of his mock tantrum. Blaine sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine! What cheese do pirates eat?" He asked again, turning towards Kurt.

"I don't know, what cheese do pirates eat?" Kurt asked obediently.

"Chedd-argh!" Blaine lifted his hand and bent his finger like a hook as he put on a pirate voice, a grin creeping across his face. Kurt laughed loudly in spite of himself and shook his head.

"That was so cheesy!"

"Of course it was, Kurt. It was a cheese joke." Blaine said, soberly. "It made you relax though."

"That it did." Kurt nodded and smiled gently as he watched Blaine. They fell into silence again for a few moments. Kurt thought it was comfortable, a silence that didn't need filling, but Blaine must have disagreed because, after a short while, he started talking.

"So… what did you think of the new Katy Perry album?" Blaine said awkwardly, clearly trying to find anything to talk about.

"Oh, I, uhm, I haven't heard it." Kurt shrugged. He didn't think it was a big deal until Blaine's mouth opened in shock.

"You haven't… Wait here." He said resolutely before jumping out of the car and into the rain. Kurt watched as Blaine quickly ran to his car, opened the door and reached in to grab something, before running back. The rain was coming down so heavily now that, even after the short trip, Kurt noticed Blaine's hair beginning to loosen itself from the gel, rain already dripping from a few of the curls that were now starting to pop out of place.

Blaine quickly opened the car door and jumped in, passing Kurt the Katy Perry album that he'd just fetched.

"Track 8," he said, with a grin, ignoring the fact that he was dripping everywhere. "It'll blow your mind." Blaine turned his gaze away from Kurt when he noticed a drip hanging off of the end of one of his curls and about to fall onto his nose. Blaine shook his head gently to try and get rid of it, flicking his hair and splashing rain water around the car accidentally.

"Ew, Blaine, you're getting water all over me," Kurt said, scrunching his nose up as he watched the seat Blaine was sitting on gradually dampen. "Can you not?" Blaine turned and looked at him, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Oh, do you not like that Kurt?" He said, cheekily. "So you'd probably hate it if I did this?" He leant towards Kurt and shook his head a little harder than before, spraying water over Kurt's face. Kurt squeaked and tried to cover himself as he felt drips of cool water hit his arms.

"No, Blaine, stop it!" Kurt giggled as Blaine moved closer to him and shook more water into his face.

"What was that, Kurt – I didn't quite hear you?" Blaine laughed as Kurt shuffled down in his seat trying to avoid getting wet. "Keep going? Ok!" Blaine nudged Kurt's arms out of the way and started to nuzzle his head against Kurt's face, covering it in water and laughing louder as Kurt yelped and tried to bat him away. It was another small pocket of time where they could completely forget who they were, getting lost in the heat and playful touches. Blaine was allowed to tease Kurt so flirtatiously, gripping his hips tightly as he held him down and Kurt's heart was allowed to race as Blaine practically climbed over him, and he thought about how close Blaine's soft lips were to his own.

As usual, however, they were soon brought back down to earth when they heard a loud rapping on the window. Blaine nervously jumped away from Kurt and turned to see who it was. They saw an old, stern man glance between them and obviously notice their collars. Blaine swallowed thickly and slowly rolled down the window.

"C-can we help you?" He asked the man politely.

"Did either of you call for a mechanic?" The man asked, frowning and still looking between them both with suspicion.

"Oh!" Blaine said as he opened the door. "That'd be me." He jumped out of the car and bent down to look back at Kurt, just before he left. "I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Kurt's heart was still racing from the shock of the mechanic seeing them play fighting, so could only nod and watch Blaine walk away.

The half an hour that the mechanic took to look at Blaine's car seemed to pass by so slowly, each second lasting for at least three of Kurt's heartbeats. Kurt was terrified of what Blaine might say when he got back. What if the mechanic said something to him? Or threatened to call the police? What if he was a Magister and took them then and there? So many things played through Kurt's mind right up until Blaine got back into the car and Kurt saw the mechanic tow the car away.

"He said he's going to take it back to the garage and I should be able to pick it up on Monday, so we can just go home now." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt before noticing how terrified he looked.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on Kurt's arm again to get his attention. "It's fine, you don't need to worry." Kurt nodded noncommittally.

"Did he say anything?" He asked as he bit his lip.

"Only that it's lovely how close I am to my brother." Blaine laughed. Kurt felt his tense shoulders loosen a little bit and couldn't help but let out a giggle too.

"Brothers?" Blaine nodded. "Well, if we were brothers, you'd be the annoying one." Kurt teased. Blaine's eyes widened in amusement for a second, before he shot back:

"Well, you'd totally be the boring one." Kurt let his mouth drop open in pretend-shock.

"How dare you!" He grinned. "I seem to remember you calling me the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio, once." Blaine shrugged and smiled.

"I've become older and wiser since then."

"Watch it, Anderson" Kurt pointed a finger at him playfully, "or I'll make you walk home."

"Yes sir." Blaine grinned and saluted as Kurt started the engine on his car and reversed out of the parking space.

By the time they left, it was completely dark but still raining. Kurt smiled to himself. He found it so calming to drive at night in the rain. The peacefulness of the emptier roads always meant Kurt could enjoy driving more, the soft sound of the rain on the windscreen blocking out any other noises. It made him feel safe, like he was in a protected bubble and it always meant he could take a moment to breathe and think, which was what he was doing as he drove them back to Dalton. He couldn't get any of this off of his mind, especially not with Blaine sitting so close to him. His thoughts were filled with the same questions circling his mind like a carousel: Why? How? What if? Why? How? What if?

Blaine noticed Kurt was deep in thought. He watched him chewing his bottom lip for a few moments before reaching out and placing a hand on Kurt's knee soothingly, jolting Kurt out of his mind.

"We aren't really doing anything wrong you know," Blaine said softly after getting Kurt's attention.

"Aren't we?" Kurt raised one eyebrow, not moving his eyes away from the road. "It's illegal, Blaine. That's the definition of wrong."

"Driving is illegal! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Blaine pulled a mock-horrified face, making Kurt giggle lightly.

"You know what I mean." Kurt said, once he'd regained his composure.

"Well… maybe the law's wrong." Blaine said, picking an invisible piece of lint off of his pant leg. Kurt smiled gently as he watched him fidget in his seat out of the corner of his eye.

"The law's wrong."

"Yes."

"Don't you think that maybe the law's there for a reason?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kurt laughed as Blaine looked over at him seriously.

"Well, you tell me what the law is there for then?" Blaine leant forwards towards Kurt. "What is it about this," Blaine pointed between them, "that the law could possibly be trying to stop?"

"It's not normal," Kurt said. "Doms are meant to be with subs. I-it's just the way that things work."

"You don't know, you mean."

"No, I do know. I just… you're just…" Kurt could feel himself tense up. There was a way the world worked. He'd been taught that his entire life and the fact that this boy in front of him was so smugly challenging him – his whole life - was so irritating. It was wrong and sick; it was the only thing about the situation that Kurt was certain of - who was Blaine to take that from him?

"What? Right?" Blaine grinned and leant back in his chair as Kurt parked in the Dalton parking lot. "Face it Kurt, there is absolutely no reason other than some 200 year old president that made the law to stop us doing this."

"It still doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't feel wrong." Blaine shot back. Kurt bit his lip. He hated that Blaine was so right; he hated that he was challenging everything that Kurt knew about life; he hated that he didn't hate it at all. "Look, it's really easy Kurt," Blaine said. "If you don't want to do this, you can go, and this can end." Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt, leant over Kurt, unbuckled Kurt's seatbelt too and, not breaking eye contact with him, opened Kurt's door. Kurt's breath hitched at the feel of Blaine's body pressed up against his own as a gush of cold air blew into the car. He wasn't sure if it was the wind, or Blaine's close proximity that made him shiver, but he wasn't sure if it mattered. It wasn't that Kurt wanted to end what they were doing. That wasn't even close to what he wanted, he just wanted Blaine to acknowledge that they were breaking the law, to realise how big of a deal this was.

Blaine stayed where he was, leaning into Kurt and locked his eyes on him. Without looking away, Kurt stuck his hand out and, after a few moments of grappling thin air, grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut again. Blaine didn't move away from him, instead just smiled sweetly.

"Good boy." He said simply. Kurt resisted the urge to get angry at him for treating him like a sub – again – because now that the door was shut, and the wind gone, Kurt realised that Blaine was close enough for him to feel his warm breath gusting gently against his cheek. Kurt tried to calm his own breathing to hide his shakiness, but it wasn't working as Blaine pressed further into him and his gaze dropped to watch Kurt's lips. Kurt's heart raced and he made a decision to push all of his nerves and worries away. He wanted this, Blaine wanted this.

"Do it," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine glanced out of the window, into the dark parking lot, as if he was searching for something, before looking back at Kurt. Kurt could only just make out his movements with merely the light of the moon dancing off of Blaine's features.

"I can't," Blaine whispered after a pause, looking into his eyes. Kurt's skin felt prickly, waiting to be touched and not getting what it wanted.

"Because it's wrong?" Kurt wondered aloud, considering if maybe he had been right all along. Or maybe there was something deeper, something Kurt couldn't see, no matter how hard he was looking.

"Maybe," Blaine said contemplatively, his eyes dancing all over Kurt's face, taking in every inch of it. "You just…" He began, locking eyes with Kurt once more. "You have no idea…"

"Kiss me," Kurt said in a barely audible whisper. Blaine shifted slightly, moving a little bit closer and Kurt's heart leapt with the prospect of what was about to happen, but he stopped centimetres away from Kurt's face, still not kissing him. Kurt licked his lips and noticed Blaine's eyes flick to them for a second, before he laughed gently.

"You're not playing fair." Blaine said, still staring at Kurt's lips.

"I never agreed to playing fair," Kurt shot back with a smirk. He reached out and placed his hands tightly on Blaine's hips, forcing him to move closer. Every second that passed made his heart race faster, his breath shudder quicker and his body become increasingly desperate for whatever Blaine wanted – or was willing - to give him. "_Kiss me._" He repeated, pleading. "I need it." Blaine's eyes quickly glanced out of the car window once more and then returned to Kurt just as quickly.

"I can't." He said finally. "Not here." Kurt smirked and moved even closer to Blaine, finding it amusing how the power had shifted.

"There's no-one around, Blaine," Kurt said, lips practically grazing against Blaine's teasingly as he spoke.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as he frowned. He was begging. Kurt wasn't sure if he was begging for Kurt to stop or to continue, but Kurt was in charge now, and he decided to continue. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's strongly. He would've pushed Blaine away with the force of it, if he didn't have such a tight hold on Blaine's hips still. Blaine sucked in a breath through his nose and let out a small whimper as Kurt pushed against him. Kurt felt Blaine's lips slide against his own slightly, trying to find their pace and work out how they both fit together in this new, intimate situation. After a few seconds, they seemed to have it, because Kurt felt Blaine suck gently on his bottom lip and moan quietly as he flicked his tongue out to lick along the gap in Kurt's mouth. Or it may have been Kurt that moaned - he wasn't really sure. He was certain, however, that it was Blaine's hand that had moved to cup his cheek and pull him in tighter, Blaine's leg that had now shifted to rest between Kurt's thighs and was playfully grazing against his cock and it was Blaine's tongue that was teasing the inside of his mouth, massaging his own tongue into submission.

Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt grazed his teeth along his bottom lip and he pulled his lips away with a smack. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was now watching him with curiosity. He didn't understand how Blaine could look so calm when Kurt was gasping for air and so close to grabbing Blaine and forcing them back together, he was tempted to sit on his hands so he didn't do just that. Blaine paused, lightly ran his fingers along his lips – possibly in shock, or fear, or both – and moved away, back towards his own seat. Kurt frowned; this wasn't the reaction he expected, especially after Blaine's testimonial about the law being wrong and them both being right.

"I have to go." Blaine said suddenly, quickly pushing open the car door and jumping out. Kurt sucked in a breath of air in surprise at Blaine's quick movement. What was happening? Why was he leaving so quickly? Blaine slammed the door shut and Kurt turned to stare out of the windscreen, about to attempt to process what had just happened, when the door suddenly opened again. Kurt turned his head quickly and saw Blaine climbing back in on his hands and knees. He grabbed Kurt's tie, tugged him closer and planted another kiss quickly on his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before letting go of Kurt and backing out of the car again leaving Kurt with only questions as company.

Kurt sighed and waited for Blaine to disappear into Dalton before getting out of the car and walking in also. He wondered when things got so complicated and Blaine became so hard to read. A year ago, he would've been able to finish Blaine's sentences, but not anymore. Now, he had no idea what Blaine was thinking at any moment. It played on his mind so much that he found it difficult to sleep that night – Blaine dancing around his thoughts until he finally drifted off, only to have him appear in his dreams. Kurt prayed for the day when he would finally start to understand, and didn't realise that things were about to change so much, that he'd forget about trying to understand Blaine almost entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had no way of knowing. When he walked into the cafeteria that evening a few days later, there was no possible way he could've known. He might've looked back on that day sometime in the future and tell people how he had a feeling, but in reality, at that precise moment, he didn't have any idea how much things were about to turn upside down for him. That day – that simple, unassuming day – was the start of Kurt's life changing forever. He wouldn't even realise it until weeks later, but he started to get clues the second he saw Rachel's face.

Kurt sat down opposite her and frowned when she didn't instantly look up at him. He greeted her brightly and she just mumbled a sad, "hi," in return while continuing to move her macaroni cheese around her plate with her fork. Kurt did a double-take when he realised what she was eating and it made him realise something was very, very wrong.

"You're eating macaroni cheese," he said simply. Rachel paused and lifted her head to glare at him.

"And?"

"You're vegan."

"And?"

"And, unless I've been severely misinformed, vegans don't eat cheese..."

"Yeah, well, people change," Rachel said miserably, pushing a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"Rach, you don't change... What's wrong?" Kurt glanced around the cafeteria, before leaning towards Rachel and whispering, "is it that time of the month?" Rachel quickly dropped her fork with a loud clang and glared at Kurt.

"No, Kurt, it isn't my time of the month!" She said loudly, making a few people in the cafeteria turn to see what the commotion was. Kurt noticed a couple of them roll their eyes when they saw that it was Rachel yelling; they were all used to her theatrics, but Kurt knew better than most that this time was different - very different. "And there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just..." Rachel paused yelling at Kurt and widened her eyes in panic.

"Rach?" Kurt reached across the table to comfort her when she suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth and jumped up from her seat. Kurt watched as she hurried out of the room before grabbing both of their bags so he could follow after her. He didn't notice Blaine watching them as he ran after her.

After running around for a few minutes, Kurt managed to quickly track Rachel down to the girl's toilets. He could hear heaving coming from one of the stalls and rushed to push the door open, revealing Rachel crouching over the toilet bowl.

"Oh darling," he said, dropping their bags on the floor and bending down to comfort her. "Your stomach can't handle all of that food after going without it for so long." Kurt ran his hand up and down Rachel's back soothingly as she gripped the bowl tightly. Rachel shook her head and Kurt realised that, although she'd definitely thrown up, she'd stopped now and the heaving sounds were from her loud sobs that were echoing around the room, bouncing off of the tiled walls.

Kurt tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the toilet bowl as she gasped for air. He only got a glance of her damp face before Rachel threw herself into his arms, gripping him tightly as she started sobbing even louder into his shoulder. Kurt rocked her gently, stroking her hair and hushing her. Rachel cried loudly for at least twenty minutes until Kurt managed to calm her down enough the she was just hiccupping, even though she was still holding him just as tightly.

"What's happened?" Kurt whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, still rocking her gently. Rachel shook her head and let out a few more sobs. Kurt reached up and grabbed a few handfuls of toilet tissue, yanking them off the holder so he could wipe some of her tears away. "Come on, I can't help if you don't talk to me," Kurt said softly, shifting her onto his shoulder and dabbing at her cheeks. Rachel sat back and took the tissue from his hand. She sat, shoulders slumped and blew her nose quietly, huffing quickly and unevenly to try and get her breathing back under control.

"I-it's Wes," Rachel said, her voice rough and croaking. She instantly bent further forwards, pressing her hands to her face and a few more tears slipped out onto her cheeks. Kurt heard her mumble something into her tissue, but it was too muffled for him to know what she said.

"What did you say, honey? What's up with Wes?" Kurt tipped his head to look at her.

"He's gone." Rachel whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and shaking her head in disbelief. She opened her eyes after a few moments and gazed at her shaking hands, which were playing nervously with the tissue that was starting to become too damp to be useful.

"What do you mean he's gone? He's left Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"No… Kurt… He's gone." Kurt frowned, his heart beating harder in his chest. He had a feeling what she meant, but didn't want to believe it – couldn't believe it.

"N-no…" Kurt shook his head. "He can't be… Are you sure? When did you see him last?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Ok, so, he could be fine… It could be nothing," Kurt said hopefully.

"Kurt." Rachel glanced up at him. Her eyes were so red and puffy from crying so much that it was difficult to see them at that moment. She bit her lip and pouted inadvertently. "You know that he isn't fine."

"It's only been 24 hours." Kurt said, his eyes wide in shock.

"He's gone, Kurt!" Rachel said, getting to her knees and gripping Kurt's arms. "You know how reliable Wes is, he wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone!" Kurt heaved out a sigh and grabbed Rachel, pulling her towards his chest for another hug. He didn't know what Wes had been doing, but it was clearly bad enough for him to disappear, and that was scary to Kurt in so many ways.

"Come on," Kurt said sensibly and pulled Rachel to her feet, trying desperately to hold himself together for his friend, even though he felt just as shaky as she looked. "Let's get you back to your room."

As Kurt guided Rachel back to her dorm room, he considered what could've happened to Wes. Rachel was right, there was no way he would just leave and people didn't go missing very often. Kurt had only known two other people who had gone missing. One was a friend of his from McKinley, Brittany. However she was found a few hours later. It had turned out she'd just taken the wrong turning in her bedroom and gone into her closet instead of leaving the room.

Then there was their coach, Ken Tanaka. Rumours had been flying around McKinley that Ken, a sub, had been having relations with their guidance counsellor, Emma Pillsbury, also a sub. No one had ever seen anything definitive, and they of course didn't get close enough to each other at school for anyone to be able to tell for sure. But when Ken disappeared just after Kurt's Sophomore year, and Emma had spent a few months wearing only black to school, it was obvious what had happened. She excused it by saying that black was much easier to keep clean, which Kurt assumed might have been why she didn't disappear too; maybe the Magisters didn't have enough evidence to take her. It certainly didn't help the rumours about their dom choir master, Will Schuester, both having a crush on Emma and being a Magister himself. Kurt knew that, even over a year later, people were still whispering that Will got Ken kidnapped so he could get to Emma.

Of course it was entirely possible that it was all coincidence. It was possible that maybe something else caused Ken to disappear, and that Emma really did think that black clothes were easier to keep clean. That was what made it all so terrifying – there were always other, perfectly legitimate reasons for people going missing. Kurt couldn't help but feel, deep down in his heart, that Wes had probably done something very wrong. It was this feeling that he was trying to keep hidden, for both his and Rachel's sake. Rachel's because she was clearly distraught at their friend going missing, and his because he needed to pretend that all of the panic, fear, and nausea that he was feeling about it wasn't because of Blaine.

They got to Rachel's dorm and Kurt quickly helped her in, guiding her to the bed and wrapping her still shaking frame in the bedcovers. He sat down next to her as he could hear her sniffs getting louder once more and she started to mumble incoherently again.

"Shh, sweetie, try to sleep for a bit." He said soothingly and thought he saw Rachel nod. After a couple of minutes, her sobs started to die down. Kurt ran his hand down her hair and along her back for a few times as she settled down and eventually, when her breathing became gentle and even, he got up and quietly walked out. With each step towards the door, Kurt's breath grew stronger until he had left the room and he was finally able to gulp in a large gasp of air.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He felt his chest rising and falling quickly as he let the full realisation of what had happened wash over him. He bent over to try and catch his breath quicker, but it just made it worse, panic rolling through his body and making him sweat. He couldn't get the thought of Wes and the Magisters out of his mind, and the more he thought about it, the greater his panic came, until it was a full on attack.

Kurt felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he gulped air and pressed his hands against the wall to stop himself from falling down. He needed help. He needed anyone… He needed Blaine. Kurt quickly rushed along the dorm room halls towards Blaine's room. He needed his touch, his smell, anything that would make him realise that this was worth it. They hadn't spoken at all since the evening that they kissed, both of them suddenly unsure of how to move forwards from there, but now Kurt needed Blaine more than anything - more than he needed answers, more than he needed to be in charge, and more than he needed to be discreet. Even if it was to tell him that it was over, once and for all.

Kurt quickly reached Blaine's dorm and, without bothering to knock, rushed in and slammed the door shut. Blaine was studying and the second he heard the door open, he jumped and turned to see who it was. Kurt pressed himself up against the door for a second, his body finally relaxing with one last, deep breath, and slid to the floor, burying his head in his arms and letting himself cry.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, jumping up from his seat and running over to Kurt. "What's wrong?" He bent down and placed his hands on Kurt's arms, stroking them soothingly. Kurt looked up at him, his cheeks flushed from crying. "Is it Rachel? I saw how upset she was in the-"

"It's not Rachel," Kurt interrupted. "I-it's Wes... He's disappeared." Kurt said, biting his lip and gazing up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes. Blaine didn't react. Instead he just watched Kurt for a few seconds before sighing gently, closing his eyes and calmly tugging Kurt towards him. He held him tightly into his chest as Kurt let out a few more sobs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, and squeezed, tucking his face tightly into the curve of Blaine's shoulder.

"It's ok," Blaine whispered eventually, cradling the back of Kurt's head with his hand. "It's ok," he repeated even quieter, before turning his head slightly and pressing a small kiss to Kurt's temple, then to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's breath hitched instantly and he stiffened in Blaine's arms.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked sternly, pulling away from Blaine, who looked at him in confusion.

"I'm… I'm trying to comfort you, Kurt. I thought that's what you came here for?"

"No." Kurt said, moving further away from Blaine still. "No!"

"Kurt…."

"Don't you get it, Blaine? That's probably the reason why Wes isn't here anymore!" Kurt shuffled away from Blaine the short distance that it took for his back to hit the door, and he pulled his knees into his chest, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He sniffed gently, and rubbed his hand along his face to wipe away the rest of his tears.

Blaine watched him for a few moments before silently crawling along the floor towards him. Kurt tried to shuffle further back, but couldn't go anywhere because the door was in his way. Blaine kept moving closer to him until his legs were pressed up against Kurt's. He reached his arms out and cupped Kurt's face in both hands, tracing his thumbs along Kurt's cheeks before tentatively leaning forwards.

"No," Kurt whispered in a vague protest just before Blaine's lips met his own. It was warm and comforting, but Kurt still pushed Blaine away gently and turned his head. "No." He repeated. Blaine's gaze followed Kurt's movement, and instead of moving away, his mouth twitched into a small smile and he leaned in again, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips, soothingly. Kurt felt Blaine's body shift, his knees pushing forward so he could move in between Kurt's legs. "Blaine…" Kurt sighed as he let his legs fall open, his tears starting to subside, dying down to just small puffs of air that were travelling into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pushed forwards again, pressing his chest against Kurt's, trying to get closer - always closer - as he ran his hands down Kurt's thighs, resting them just under the curve of Kurt's ass and placed more small kisses onto his lips. "Please, Blaine, don't." Kurt whispered between kisses, not even convincing himself that he wanted Blaine to stop.

"Ssh, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "You need to calm down." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's thighs and lifted him easily off of the floor. His hands slipped under Kurt's ass, and held their bodies tightly together as he stood up and moved them over to the bed. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, pressing small sucking kisses onto him, as he walked them across the room.

He placed Kurt gently down on the bed and pressed a couple of light kisses to his collarbone while running his hands softly down Kurt's chest, his fingers dancing over the curves of his torso and the creases in his shirt, pausing briefly as they drifted over his nipples before continuing their journey south. Kurt could feel Blaine playing with the button on his pants just a few seconds later.

"What-" Kurt started to say, before he was silenced by Blaine's lips on his own - moist, warm and teasing.

"Shh..." Blaine smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, making eye contact with Kurt for just a short while before crawling down the bed, tugging Kurt's pants down as he did. Kurt was about to question him again when suddenly, with a smirk, he sank his mouth down onto Kurt's half-hard cock, enveloping it in the most intense heat that Kurt had ever felt. Kurt's head automatically tipped back into the mattress as he tried desperately not to thrust. He wanted to thrust - God, did he want to thrust - but he also wanted - or maybe needed - to take a few minutes just to gather his thoughts; to enjoy the feeling of Blaine's apparently expert tongue teasing him with small kitten licks.

Kurt shut his eyes and moaned quietly, trying to make the sensation of Blaine's perfect mouth become all-encompassing; maybe even enough to quell the ever-present thoughts in his head - _wrong, sick, wrong, sick_. It distracted him for a second before his mind was flooded with what had happened and how unfair it was - unfair of the world to make him feel like this was wrong, unfair of the government to make it ok for Wes to just be taken and unfair of Blaine to do this to him right after he'd found out.

Kurt opened his eyes quickly. It _was _unfair. It was all so unfair. He started to feel anger boiling up inside of him at how unjust it all was. He clenched his fists and leant up on his elbows. Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was still working over his cock and ignored how beautiful Blaine's pink lips looked around him; how gorgeous his long, dark eyelashes were; or how good it felt when Blaine hummed in pleasure, sending sparks shooting all the way through Kurt's cock. Instead Kurt inadvertently focused on his anger, and how part of that anger was definitely directed towards Blaine. In fact a lot of it was. How dare he make Kurt start feeling things for him, only to run away when they started to get closer? And who did he think he was to think that it's ok to just carry this on like it's nothing - like they weren't putting themselves in danger? Then to confuse Kurt by trying to comfort him like this?

Kurt gritted his teeth as he gazed down at Blaine. He would've scoffed at the fact that he'd been trying to be nice and control his dominance by not thrusting if his mind hadn't been taken over by his anger at that time.

Kurt moved his hand and ran it through Blaine's hair, loosening the gel slightly, before gripping some of the hair loosely in his fist. Blaine glanced up at Kurt and winked, unknowingly making Kurt's blood boil all the more with the audacity of it. Kurt decided instantly that he wasn't going to be nice for any longer; Blaine deserved everything that he got. With that, Kurt sat up properly and started to shift down the bed so he could stand. Blaine squeaked with surprise and moved down the bed quickly, somehow managing to still keep Kurt's cock in his mouth, even as he slid to his knees once Kurt stood up.

Kurt gazed down at Blaine, whose cheeks were hollowed and watched him for a few seconds before slowly guiding Blaine's head away and then thrusting into his mouth quickly. Blaine sucked in a large breath of air through his nose, his eyes widening for a second before relaxing once Kurt had thrust back in. Kurt repeated the action and this time, Blaine was a lot more ready for it, letting his tongue glide over the soft skin of the underside of Kurt's cock, flicking the head when he pulled back, before flattening it to run back along the shaft when Kurt thrust in again.

"Fuck," Kurt muttered as he started to thrust harder. It wasn't just the fact that he was able to take his aggression out on Blaine's mouth that was so wonderful, but having such a beautiful boy on his knees for him - it was a dom's dream come true. Having this much power over Blaine was amazing, intense and, ultimately, extremely satisfying. It made him want so much. It made him want to let go and that opened up the door for so much more want; wanting to bite and mark Blaine as his own, wanting to cover him in his scent, wanting to claim him – which was the scariest feeling of all. That secretly, deep down, as much as he wanted to hide it, he wanted Blaine. All of Blaine. Claimed Blaine.

Kurt pushed his cock into Blaine's mouth harder and faster, taking his frustration out on him and feeling each and every grunt that Blaine was making all the way up to his chest. Kurt bit his lip as he glided in and out of Blaine's mouth erratically. He felt his hormones going crazy and taking over his body, pushing him past the point of stopping or slowing down.

"God," Kurt said, his voice low and throaty with want, "your mouth looks like it was made to be fucked..." Blaine sucked in a huge breath the second the words fell out of Kurt's mouth and his hands flew up to grab Kurt's ass so tightly it would surely bruise, growling quietly as he did. Kurt groaned loudly, assuming that Blaine was trying to slow the pace of his thrusts. He wasn't prepared for that to happen, desperately wanting to keep the control that had taken over his body and mind completely now. Kurt pushed himself deeper into Blaine and smiled because he still had the upper hand as far as he was aware.

It was only when he'd pulled out and thrust back in a few more times that he realised that Blaine had other ways of taking control. Before he'd even finished pulling out, Blaine's hands were pushing him back in, increasing the speed rapidly and sucking even harder than before. Kurt tried pulling out again, and again Blaine forced him back in. Kurt's heart raced as he felt his desire start to pool in his belly - warm, desperate and throbbing. His knees started to tremble and it was all he could do to stop them giving way. He gripped Blaine's hair tighter in his fist and tried to focus on not falling over.

"Sh-shit Blaine, I-I'm... I'm gonna... uh, _uh__!_" Kurt started to let out short, sharp whimpers as his need to orgasm grew with their speed. Blaine growled low in his throat and it sent him fully over the edge as the noise vibrated through his cock. Kurt felt his legs starting to give way and he gripped Blaine's shoulder tightly with his free hand to steady himself as his cock started to twitch, his body shuddering and tensing in waves. Blaine pushed him further into his mouth, swallowing every drop of Kurt's come as it was released down his throat.

The second Kurt's body relaxed, his legs finally failed and he dropped down into Blaine's lap, his cock slipping wetly out of his mouth. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gently cradled his still trembling body, letting him messily pant into his neck as he waited for the buzz from Kurt's orgasm to start to die down.

Once his breathing started to even out, Blaine hooked his arms underneath Kurt's and slowly helped him to his feet, pulling him back up onto the bed. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck and tried to give himself at least 5 minutes to enjoy the sated post-orgasm feeling he had running through his body before he would try to examine what had even just happened.

Blaine silently crawled up beside him, pulling Kurt towards him and pressing their bodies together. He watched as Kurt started to doze, head resting on his chest and legs moving to tangle themselves around Blaine's. Kurt didn't see the concern and fear that flashed across Blaine's face as he watched him sleep before gripping Kurt's shoulders tightly for a second and slowly drifting off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt groaned gently in annoyance as he stirred. He felt far too warm. He was lying face down into the pillow – _Blaine's pillow_ – and the duvet pressing down over him was heating him up to an uncomfortable level. He could feel his face burning and was about to push the bed covers away when they shifted of their own accord. It was then that he realised that they weren't bed covers at all; it was Blaine that was lying over him. He let out a tiny gasp as he felt Blaine's hands graze the sides of his torso, running down his body until they rested tightly on his hips. Blaine moved his head slightly and Kurt realised that it had been pressed up against the back of his neck, which was probably why he was overheating so much. He felt Blaine nose at the back of his ear, his breath hot and damp against Kurt's skin as he mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Kuurrt…" Blaine repeated with a growl, dragging his lips over the delicate curve of Kurt's neck. Kurt shut his eyes and hummed, trying to let himself relax, feel and not take over, allowing Blaine to enjoy being in charge for a while. Blaine's hips shifted, lining themselves up so that Kurt could distinctly feel the hard press of Blaine's cloth covered cock against the line of his ass. After a few moments Blaine's arms wriggled underneath his chest, simultaneously trapping Kurt and holding them together as he lazily rolled his hips down. Kurt gasped and automatically held his breath in shock when he realised what was happening.

He'd been taught about this in their Dominant Education Classes: _Claiming_. Amidst the sniggers and crass jokes from his fellow students, Kurt had learned about what to expect; the hard presses, tight holds, and strong thrusts that came with being a dom. It was what was expected of him when he found that perfect sub – _his_ sub. He was taught how the lock and key on his collar was symbolic of the act that had been shared - of the act that he'd perform - and how he'd place the lock into the loop on his sub's collar once he'd made a claim.

The tightness of Blaine's grip increased and he started to push his cock up against Kurt, hips thrusting gently again and confirming Kurt's fear. Kurt's heart started to race. It was so unexpected he wasn't exactly sure what to do. This wasn't something that should be done to him; he should be the one doing it. And there should at least be a conversation beforehand. It was illegal to force-claim a sub, and despite the situation they were already in, it felt wrong. Kurt hadn't agreed to it and as much as the loud gasps from Blaine were making him want to rut against the bed until he came, he wasn't going to submit. Claiming was supposed to be romantic - a shared experience - not _this_ and not now.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, trying to stay calm as Blaine's thrusts increased.

"_Mine_…" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, continuing to press up against him. His head dropped against Kurt's shoulder and he nipped at the bare skin that was showing. Kurt had to hold himself back from moaning, desperately trying to ignore the tingles rushing along his spine as Blaine's teeth grazed against his skin.

"Blaine..." Kurt repeated, quickly growing frustrated that Blaine wasn't paying attention to him. Blaine carried on regardless and Kurt could feel his anger building. He didn't like being ignored and enough was enough. "Blaine, stop!" Kurt said swiftly elbowing Blaine and rolling over so that he dropped off of the bed.

"Wha-" Blaine's eyes snapped open as he landed on the floor with a bump. He looked around and frowned at the floor before looking up at Kurt. "Why'd you do that?" He said sulkily, raising his palm to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned loudly. Kurt paused and glared at him.

"You can't just try and claim someone without their permission, Blaine!" Kurt said, frowning. Blaine looked at him confused and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, his hands running through his hair as he yawned again. "I was trying to sleep!"

"Ugh, don't give me that, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "The least you could do is be honest about it and apologise." He crossed his arms and stared at Blaine, whose face was a picture of confusion.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Kurt... I wasn't doing anything - I was asleep and just dreami-" Blaine paused as he recollected the dream he'd just been having and Kurt watched as his eyes widened in realisation. Blaine slowly looked down and took a deep breath when he noticed he was hard. His head shot up and he quickly started shuffling towards Kurt.

"Oh God… Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine tried to grab for Kurt's hands as he reached him, but Kurt just rolled his eyes and got up to leave. He glanced away from Blaine as he found his pants in a crumpled heap on the floor and tugged them on. He could've sworn he'd only been asleep for 5 minutes, but based on the tiny glimmer of light that he could see through Blaine's window, it had been a little longer than that. A quick glance at the clock on Blaine's nightstand showing 6:37am confirmed it.

"Are you leaving? Blaine said quietly, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. He'd sat back on his knees and was playing with his hands, twisting his fingers around each other nervously.

"Yes." Kurt said shortly, smoothing his crumpled shirt so that if anyone caught him, he'd at least be a little bit presentable. Maybe he could just say that they fell asleep studying.

"Why?" Kurt sighed and turned to look at Blaine.

"Because, if you're trying to claim me in your sleep, I don't really want to stick around to see what you'll do when you're awake." As Kurt started to turn away to walk towards the door, Blaine sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt. When on earth are you just gonna chill, the fuck, out?" Blaine said under his breath, not realising that Kurt could hear every word.

"What?" Kurt narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned back around to face Blaine, whose face flashed with panic for a second before resolutely fixing him with a strong gaze, his jaw tensed in a mixture of frustration and anger.

"I said, when on earth are you going to chill, the fuck, out, Kurt?" Blaine said before shrugging. "So what if I did want to claim you? Would that be such a problem?" Kurt took a deep breath. His natural instinct was to lose his temper, to ask Blaine who he thought he was talking to him like that, or to order him onto his knees while they spoke, but there was no point in trying that. Kurt knew that instead he had to stay as calm as possible.

"I'm not yours to claim, Blaine. I'm a dom – you should know more than anyone that we own others, not the other way around."

"Haven't you realised yet that we're not normal doms, Kurt?" Blaine snarled, his eyes filled with fire as he glared at Kurt in anger. "Things aren't going to work for us the way they work for other people!" Kurt paused for a second to consider this and was about to open his mouth to speak when Blaine interrupted, throwing his arms in the air. "God, you always make such a big fucking deal out of everything!"

"Because this is a big deal!" Kurt snapped suddenly. He could feel his heart racing as he finally got fed up with how blasé Blaine was being. "This, us, Wes - it's all a big fucking deal, Blaine - why can't you get that?"

"It isn't," Blaine argued. "It's just sex!"

"No it's not!" Kurt said, laughing for a brief moment at how ludicrous Blaine's statement was before frowning at Blaine as if he was crazy when he realised that he wasn't joking.

"Of course it is," Blaine shrugged. "We're just fucking, that's it. It's... It's just a way of getting out some of our aggression - our excess energy." Kurt stared at Blaine open mouthed for a few seconds. Blaine didn't look as if he believed the words that were coming out of his mouth, yet for some reason he was standing his ground.

"How can you say that, Blaine?" Kurt said incredulously. Blaine looked away from Kurt's scrutinizing gaze and bit his lip. "What about last night?"

"What about last night?" Blaine said crossing his arms obnoxiously and looking back up at Kurt as he sighed.

"That was you just getting out your excess energy, was it?" Kurt watched Blaine as he spoke, hoping to get some form of clue to the inner workings of his mind. He watched him turn away and start shuffling his feet awkwardly. Blaine walked away from him and started to remake his bed, clearly avoiding the question. "It wasn't even about sex, or aggression-"

"It was a little bit about aggression." Blaine interrupted, turning and giving Kurt a small smile as he met his eyes again, bed covers still in hand. Kurt's stomach did a tiny flip as Blaine gazed at him. He blinked a few times to try and focus himself. It would be so easy to just grab Blaine and push him to the ground, forcing him to see things his way. Kurt could do it in a heartbeat, but he held himself back - they had to talk this out, there was no way he was going to let his body take over now.

"Only because I was pissed off," Kurt said. It was his turn to feel awkward and so he walked over to where Blaine was and helped him finish making the bed.

"Why?" Kurt tugged on one edge of the bed sheet and tucked it under the mattress as Blaine did the same on the other side.

"Because of Wes… and... and because you were trying to be so nice, I guess... It was confusing, especially after the day I'd had" Blaine smiled again as Kurt took a deep steadying breath, trying to will the butterflies in his stomach to stay calm, despite how much Blaine smiling at him like that affected him. It affected him in the best ways too, letting him forget how exhausted he was getting from all of this. If it wasn't for Blaine's gorgeous, heart-stopping smile, he might've just cried and not stopped for days, but, despite all the confusion, there was definitely warmth there and that made Kurt feel brave - braver than he'd ever felt before.

"I guess I just didn't like seeing you so upset - I wanted to do something to make you feel better," Blaine said quietly, nibbling his lip gently as he fluffed a pillow and avoided Kurt's gaze before continuing even quieter than before. "I just wanted to look after you..."

"That's sort of my point, Blaine," Kurt said, dropping the pillow he'd been working on. "It wasn't just about sex then, was it?"

"I guess." Kurt opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when he saw that Blaine had dropped his pillow and was tentatively stepping around the bed towards him.

"You guess it wasn't just about sex?" Kurt asked as Blaine stepped closer.

"Maybe." Kurt sighed. Trying to get any answers out of Blaine seemed almost impossible, but then Blaine was gazing at him, running his eyes all over Kurt's face, like he was in awe. "You're so stunning," Blaine said reverently as Kurt shook his head, staring back at him in wonder.

"Since when did you become so mysterious, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Since I started wanting to do very illegal things with a very beautiful boy," Blaine said softly, running the back of his fingers lightly along Kurt's cheek before trailing his hand all the way down the side of Kurt's torso and guiding them so that their bodies were lightly touching.

Kurt flushed at Blaine's compliment, his body shivering at the feel of Blaine's warm hand that was now resting on his hip. Blaine's gaze drifted to look at Kurt's lips for a second before jumping back up to his eyes. His body moved towards Kurt like he was thinking of kissing him, but he didn't move further than a twitch. Kurt noticed a flash of doubt in Blaine's eyes, as if he was worried that Kurt might push him away any second.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said, shuffling himself forwards in the hopes of showing Blaine that the press against his body was not accidental – that Kurt was making the decision to stay there, in his arms, too. Blaine didn't respond and just ran his hands gently up and down Kurt's forearms. "Do you not want me?" Kurt asked quietly, suddenly filled with more doubt than he'd had since this all started - scared that maybe he'd completely misjudged the situation and to Blaine it really was just sex and nothing else. His voice was more choked than he expected it to be, his emotions overcoming him. Blaine's head shot up, his eyes wide with panic and fear and he shook his head rapidly.

"It's not that." Blaine said before suddenly leaning towards Kurt and fiercely kissing him, as if he was trying to prove it. "I like you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips like it was a secret before pulling away and avoiding his gaze again. He shook his head and looked back up into Kurt's eyes. "It's just... It's so difficult."

"I know." Kurt nodded.

"You don't, Kurt." Blaine glanced away for a second, quickly looking to the side of the room before looking back at Kurt. "There's no way you could possibly… If we get caught-"

"_If_ we get caught," Kurt interrupted," I'd much rather have to go to correction for something more than 'just sex', Blaine." Kurt smiled, before adding, "If this was just sex, it wouldn't be worth it."

"Oh come on, Kurt," Blaine smiled widely, "we're pretty good at just sex, I think it might be worth it." Kurt dropped his head and laughed for a second, breaking the tension. When he looked back up, Blaine was watching him intently, trailing his gaze all over Kurt's face.

"I can't keep doing this Blaine." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Doing what?"

"This… this dance… We kiss and you run away, I'm upset and you comfort me but won't admit that we're doing anything other than just having sex – it's so confusing. And we're in a pretty confusing situation as it is anyway."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"I-I want you to admit that this is more than just sex, and I need you to realise that this is a serious situation we're in. It's not something we can just be relaxed about. Especially because we know now that someone, somewhere, is watching Dalton. And watching it close enough for people to disappear. I'm not an idiot, I can't even imagine what correction's like and if we have to go, I don't know what I'd do, or what I'd tell my-" Blaine leaned forward and cut Kurt's ramblings off with a kiss. Kurt squeaked slightly in surprise before relaxing into it and sucking gently on Blaine's lower lip for a few seconds before Blaine moved away.

"Ok." Blaine said simply, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and clasping his hands together behind Kurt's back so he could pull him into his body tightly and hold him there.

"O-ok?"

"Ok." Blaine nodded. Kurt paused for a second. He didn't expect it to be so easy so he assumed that he must be misunderstanding what Blaine was saying.

"I'm sorry, I think you're going to need to tell me exactly what you're agreeing to because it sounded to me like you said-"

"This is more than just sex?" Blaine smiled.

"…Yes." Kurt said breathily. All thoughts of the world around them fled his mind as Blaine held him tighter and he didn't have a chance to think about it any further, because Blaine was leaning in again.

"So much more," Blaine whispered just before their lips touched and he pushed further, guiding Kurt back down into the mattress as they kissed and climbing over him, straddling him as he leaned closer for more. Kurt moved his arms so that they were draping over Blaine's shoulders and hummed gently before pulling away.

"That's all I wanted." Kurt smiled.

"Good." Blaine said before leaning back into Kurt, his hands trailing down Kurt's waist to rest on his ass, pressing them impossibly closer as he nibbled on Kurt's lip and rolled his groin down teasingly. Kurt laughed softly as Blaine did it again and started to trail his lips along Kurt's jaw and down his neck, his hot breath quickly warming the skin on Kurt's neck to boiling point.

"I'm gonna have to go soon, Blaine." Kurt said throatily, not really wanting to leave, but realising that it would be easier to get back before anyone woke up so that he could avoid any awkward questions.

"No." Blaine said, nipping at the skin just below Kurt's ear. "You have to stay." Kurt hummed and tipped his head to allow Blaine better access to his neck and considered giving in, staying and letting Blaine rut against him. He let it happen for a few minutes, the feel of Blaine's hot body against his own enough to almost convince him that it didn't matter if he didn't leave straight away. Almost.

"No, Blaine," he said, pushing Blaine's shoulder gently to move him away as Blaine started to untuck his shirt and graze his fingernails along Kurt's belly to try and reach his belt. "I really should go. I've got to get back to my room before everyone wakes up and sees that I've been here all night." Blaine pouted overtly, leaning on his elbows to look back at Kurt before reluctantly nodding.

"Can we meet up later, though?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "Maybe we could go for a coffee at the Lima Bean… like we used to?" Kurt's heart raced and he tried to hold back a grin as Blaine was gazing at him and waiting for his answer.

"Like… like a date?" Kurt asked, finding it almost impossible to not laugh out loud at the prospect of a date with Blaine. It reminded him of how he felt when they first became friends. Everything was so confusing, but thrilling too. Each time Blaine made plans with him, Kurt would feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy, just as they were doing at that moment.

"Well," Blaine sat back on his knees, teasingly resting on his cock. His hands danced playfully along Kurt's arms and he smiled down at him, "as much of a date as we can have in public." Blaine shifted on Kurt to make himself more comfortable and Kurt's hips involuntarily twitched up, creating the smallest amount of friction, but enough to get Kurt half-hard. Blaine clearly noticed because he wiggled his hips playfully, laughing gently as Kurt keened and whined. "What do you think?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as if Kurt had needed any convincing.

"Ok," Kurt said breathlessly, nodding. "That sounds good."

"Meet me here at about 1:30, then?"

"Yup." Kurt nodded again and let himself grin as Blaine leaned forwards and pressed a small peck to his lips before getting off of him. Kurt lay there for a few seconds, considering just rolling over and forgetting going back to his dorm. His cock twitched in interest at the thought of Blaine laid out underneath him as he vigorously fucked into him and he turned to look at Blaine, reaching out to trail his thumb lightly along Blaine's wrist. Blaine smiled gently back at him and turned onto his side to get closer. Kurt was about to move over to where Blaine was laying when the alarm burst into action, making them both jump and then laugh at themselves. Kurt rolled away onto his back again as Blaine reached to switch it off and grumbled when he saw that it said 7:00am. He had a few short moments to get back to his dorm before everywhere became very busy.

"I know, I know," Blaine smiled, looking back at him and reading his mind, "you've got to go."

"I don't want to anymore." Kurt confessed, playing with the buttons on Blaine's polo shirt and biting his lip bashfully.

"You should." Blaine ran his hand soothingly along Kurt's arm. It wasn't a statement that was intended to be mean, although a small part of Kurt felt saddened by it. "I'll see you later though?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in question and Kurt nodded before slowly dragging himself away from the gorgeous boy who was practically lying underneath him and would be so easy to take as his own. He walked across the room, grabbing the last of his things and turned back to smile at Blaine one last time before leaving.

Kurt stood outside of Blaine's door for a couple of moments to try and gather his thoughts. He almost couldn't believe what had happened and considered pinching himself to make sure that it was real.

Just as he was about to walk away, Blaine's door swung open again without warning, making Kurt gasp loudly and spin around.

"Kur-" Blaine called, as if he expected Kurt to be further away than he actually was. He jumped slightly when he saw that Kurt was still right outside his door.

"What's up?" Kurt smiled, trying to control his breathing from the surprise of Blaine opening the door so quickly. Blaine suddenly rushed forwards and, grasping Kurt's head in both of his hands, hungrily placed a kiss on Kurt's lips before quickly pulling away again.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Blaine said, searching Kurt's eyes and swiping his thumbs along Kurt's cheeks. Kurt nodded and smiled in wonder as Blaine grinned and disappeared behind his door once more. Kurt stared at the door for a few seconds trying to catch his breath and hold back a huge grin. Blaine might have still been a mystery to him, but at least Blaine was his mystery.

"Kurt?" A voice echoed down the hallway to where Kurt was standing, making him freeze in panic and the colour drain from his face. He turned to see who it was and was met with a very concerned expression, quickly walking towards him.

"Rachel?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt swallowed nervously as Rachel rushed towards him, her face a mixture of concern and panic. She grabbed his arms and pushed him up against the wall with so much force that it winded him.

"Did I just see you kiss Blaine?" Rachel spat at him in a hushed, accusatory tone as she glanced around to see if anyone could hear them. Thankfully they were alone. Kurt wasn't certain if she was worried or angry at him, but he knew he didn't want to continue this conversation regardless.

"No." Kurt said automatically, his eyes wide in fear as Rachel glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Kurt! I totally just saw you kiss him!" Rachel said, her stare unrelenting and angry. She leaned in close and took a deep breath through her nose, smelling the side of his neck. "And his smell is all over you." Kurt searched her eyes - she really wasn't backing down. There was no way he could get out of telling her the truth because she had him backed into a corner both emotionally and physically.

"Please don't tell anyone," Kurt said hurriedly and he prayed that she'd go along with it. As close as they were, this was too big for Kurt to know exactly how Rachel would react. As far as he was aware, she could just run and tell the first person she sees, and in that instant he would lose everything. Rachel's eyes widened for a second when she realised that she was right. Her jaw stiffened with determination as she suddenly gripped his wrist tightly and started pulling him along the hallway. Kurt willingly went with her and tried desperately to keep up to her pace. He so badly needed her to not tell anyone that he was prepared to do anything, including letting her hold him so tightly that it hurt.

Rachel dragged him all the way along the hallway to her room and pulled him inside, slamming the door by shoving Kurt roughly up against it.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurt? How long has this been going on?" Kurt gulped as Rachel glared at him accusingly.

"Since Jeremiah." Kurt said quietly.

"What? But you hated each other!"

"I guess that changed." Kurt shrugged and smiled gently.

"This is nothing to smile at, Kurt!" Rachel said, giving him a small shove. "Do you have any idea how stupid you're being - how dangerous this is?"

Kurt bit his lip. He knew. Of course he knew - it was always on his mind. But this felt like it was so much bigger than the danger they could get themselves in, like it was so much more important than that. "You have to break up with him," she said with finality, as if that was the only option for him.

"I-I can't..." Kurt said, taken aback by her suggestion.

"Why not?"

"I... I..."

"Oh God, don't tell me you're in love with him!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"No... no..." Kurt said, his mind too cloudy for him to really know if he was telling the truth or not. "But I like him... a lot..."

"I don't care!" Rachel said indignantly. "You still have to break up with him."

"You don't understand, Rach. It's not that easy!"

"It's not supposed to be easy, Kurt, but you still have to do it. You know what happened to Wes!"

"No we don't, not for certain." Rachel didn't answer and stepped away from Kurt, turning around so he couldn't see her expression. "Rachel?" Kurt stepped towards her tentatively. Something was up. The second Wes was mentioned, she'd drawn away so quickly that Kurt could tell something was going on. "What are you not saying?" He said, frowning with concern. Rachel didn't answer for a few seconds, but felt Kurt glaring at her, waiting for a response until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I know what happened to Wes!" Rachel said suddenly. Kurt paused and noticed that a small flash of panic crossed Rachel's face.

"Why do you know what happened to Wes?" Kurt asked slowly, narrowing his eyes as Rachel back away from him, trying to avoid his eye contact again. Kurt walked towards her, not letting her get away. "Rachel, why do you know what happened to Wes?"

"Because I'm the one that Wes was sleeping with!" She snapped before defensively wrapping her arms around herself. She chewed her lip as she sat down on the edge of her bed, trying to avoid Kurt's gaze after her sudden confession. Kurt felt like the air had been sucked out of him. He sat down next to her slowly in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"But... but what about Finn?" Kurt said incredulously.

"He's dating a sub at McKinley. We agreed that we'd pretend to date each other so that no one got suspicious. It worked for a while."

"I can't believe it." Kurt glanced at Rachel who had tears running down her cheeks and was gazing at her now shaking hands. Kurt reached out a hand to steady hers and she clasped it tightly.

"Can you imagine how it feels to love someone so much you can't stay away from them and to know that you're the reason they've disappeared?" Rachel turned her head to look at him. "It's my fault that he's not here anymore, Kurt. God knows what's happening to him and it's all my fault." She turned back to stare at her hands, more tears falling. "He wanted to stop, but I wanted him. So I didn't stop, until he gave in. We had... days... just days until he was taken and now all I do every day is wonder if he's still alive and how long it'll be until they come for me." Kurt leaned towards Rachel and put his arm around her, squeezing her tightly. She didn't move for a second, allowing herself to be comforted, before looking up at him. "You still have a chance to save this, to save yourself Kurt. You have to break up with him." Kurt pulled away from Rachel, his mind racing with all of the new information that he'd just taken in. He turned to face her and grabbed her hands, dragging them into his lap and drawing her attention.

"Rach... If someone had said to you a few months ago that you had to break up with Wes because you're putting yourself into so much danger, would you have done it?" Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I can't just end this now, Rach. I... I can't not take the risk... He makes me feel too much."

"Like what?"

"Confused, mostly." Kurt laughed. "And warm... relaxed... happy... I feel more for him than I've felt for any sub... It's not really a risk anymore... It would be more of a risk to my emotional state to not be around him now." Rachel nodded as if she understood.

"It's just so dangerous, Kurt. Believe me. I know, and it hurts every single day."

"I know, Rach, I know," Kurt nodded. "I just can't not take the risk... promise me you won't tell anyone." Rachel looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Please?" Rachel sighed deeply.

"Fine," she said eventually, "but you have to promise me to be a lot more careful about it. Anyone could've seen you out in the hall then and if it wasn't me, I don't even want to think about what would have happened then."

"Ok," Kurt nodded before pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly. He felt Rachel's arms curl around his waist and grip him like she never wanted to let go.

"You may not want to admit it now," Rachel whispered into his chest, "but you're so in love with that boy. You wouldn't risk this much if you weren't." Kurt didn't respond, instead he held her tighter and let her cry into his arms for the next few hours, mourning the loss of her first and only love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a reminder that I'm on Tumblr as getwhatyouwantorjustgetold for my personal stuff, and aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u for my fic. I'm also on livejournal under xstarsaboveyoux :)**

* * *

Later that day, Kurt made his way to the Lima Bean to meet Blaine as they'd agreed. His stomach fluttered with nerves, making him almost laugh at himself. It was ridiculous that he was this nervous. They'd spent time together so often before, there was no reason for it, but then it had never been an official date.

Kurt pushed open the doors of the Lima Bean, glancing around the room to try and spot Blaine. His heart almost leapt into his throat when he saw him sitting at the far end, tucked into a corner to give them as much privacy as was possible in a public place. He looked so handsome. His hair was gelled like normal, but instead of his Dalton uniform, he was in a tight black polo shirt with a red bow tie, tucked into a pair of jeans. Kurt started to walk over to him when Blaine caught his eye and the closer he got, the more Kurt noticed how much the shirt accentuated his broad chest, which only made his heart race more.

"Are we really doing this?" Kurt whispered the second he sat down. Blaine looked at him and cocked his head in amusement.

"Hi. Coffee?" He said with a hint of sarcasm as he grinned.

"Yes," Kurt smiled and exhaled, realising that it wasn't the best way to start a conversation. "Sorry. This is just… public." Blaine's eyes scanned the room as if he hadn't a chance to really take in who else was there. There were only a few people - a mixture of doms, subs with their doms and one sub, oddly on her own in the opposite corner. It wasn't the most public of places ever, but enough that they would need to be careful.

"It is." Blaine nodded before leaning a little closer to Kurt. "It means you'll have to keep your hands off me for half an hour. Think you can do that?" He said under his breath, still watching the room, only turning to see Kurt nod quickly. "Good."

Blaine got up and walked towards the counter to order, giving Kurt a few minutes to catch his breath and glance around the coffee shop guiltily. Could they tell? Could they see in his eyes why he was here, or what they'd been doing? Kurt wondered how many of them had broken the law like this before, if at all, or whether any of them could be Magisters in disguise. Would he be able to tell if they were? Would he care? It was clear that Blaine had affected him enough to not care as much about breaking the law, and now even enough to risk a public outing. After what Rachel had said earlier though, Kurt hoped it was worth it. The second Blaine turned back around with their coffees and smiled at him, he knew it was. He was getting in deep.

"So..." Blaine started as he sat down.

"So?" Kurt smiled sweetly, taking a sip of his coffee and almost burning his tongue because he was spending too much time focussing on how hot Blaine was than how hot his coffee was.

"Good day?" Blaine asked, looking up at him expectantly. Kurt placed his coffee down carefully, knowing he'd have to break the news about Rachel to Blaine. A part of him knew that, if they were to go into this together, they'd need to be completely honest with each other, but there was another very prominent part that worried about Blaine getting scared off by someone knowing about them.

"It was... it was an interesting day." He said, not looking Blaine in the eyes.

"Oh?"

"Uhm... Rachel... she... she knows... about us..." He said the sentence quietly and winced as he looked up at Blaine, scared for his reaction. Blaine nodded silently for a second.

"I see." He took a sip of his coffee. "Is she going to tell anyone?" Kurt shook his head. "Why not?" Kurt paused for a second at the question. It was as if Blaine expected her to say something and had already accepted it.

"Well, I mean... she's my best friend. Of course she wouldn't tell." Blaine smiled at Kurt and he couldn't tell if it was meant to be mocking or sympathetic, but either way he could tell Blaine didn't believe him.

"Kurt, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we're breaking a pretty serious law here. There are no best friends when it comes to things like that. So how do you know she isn't hunting down Magisters to tell them right now?" Kurt swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure he could tell Blaine about Wes; partly because Wes was a good friend of Blaine's. Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine wouldn't get angry at Rachel for putting them at risk like that. Partly also because he wasn't sure how Rachel would feel with him sharing the information anyway. Instead he said, "she's got secrets too," and Blaine simply nodded and left it at that.

They spent the next half an hour talking slowly about anything - school, television, gossip - it was small talk really, nothing consequential, but it was nice. Kurt felt more relaxed than he had in Blaine's company since this whole thing started and he loved it. He loved that they could have a conversation like this and he didn't have to worry that Blaine was holding something back; he loved how every so often, Blaine would say something that would sound innocent to a passer-by, but Kurt would know otherwise; he loved how he could look at Blaine without feeling guilty, noticing how tightly his polo shirt fit to his chest, and how it made his arms look so strong and safe. He hadn't realised that he'd become so relaxed that the past few minutes he'd just been staring at Blaine, his eyes running over him predatorily.

"Shall I get us another drink?" Blaine said, leaning forward and smirking, waking Kurt up from his trance-like state, "maybe it'll help you focus a bit more?" He gave a quick scan of the room before winking at Kurt, who just nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom anyway," Kurt said, quickly getting up from his seat to try and avoid the fact that he'd just been staring at Blaine in public. He hurried into the bathroom just to take a few breaths and give himself time before going back outside, so he knew there was no chance of him trying to just take Blaine on the table then and there.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt slowly left the bathroom, ready to slink back into his seat and carry on with the date like nothing had happened. Except, as he was walking back to his table, he noticed Blaine standing with someone who looked incredibly familiar, but he couldn't tell why until he was a few feet closer.

It was Sebastian Smythe. Not only was Sebastian Smythe standing at the counter, talking to Blaine, but he was very flirtatiously running his hand along Blaine's bicep, laughing lightly at something and steadily moving closer. Kurt saw red. He wasn't sure if Blaine was reciprocating, but he didn't care because Blaine was his, only his and no-one else's - especially not that stupid sub's. Before he even realised what he was doing, he'd grabbed his and Blaine's bags and was rushing over to the counter, gripping Blaine's elbow tightly and growling, "we're leaving," through gritted teeth before pulling them out of the door and away from Sebastian, to the sounds of Blaine's confused laughter.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine laughed as Kurt dragged him along the road.

"Did you drive here?" Kurt said, still growling slightly, and feeling incredibly territorial. Blaine, stunned by how Kurt was behaving, simply shook his head as they stopped by Kurt's car. "Good. Get in." Kurt commanded, pulling the door open and defying Blaine to argue with him. Clearly, Blaine saw better of it because he quickly climbed into the car, and let Kurt push their bags into the back seat before determinedly getting into the driver's seat and pulling away.

Kurt didn't say anything on the journey back to their dorm room, and Blaine seemed to understand that something seriously had, or was, happening, so didn't say anything either until Kurt had pushed them both into their dorm room.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?" He said aggressively as he shut the door. Kurt stepped away from him and placed their bags on a chair nearby, taking his jacket off and a few deep breaths before turning to face Blaine. "Seriously Kurt, what the fuck do you think you're doi- _oof_!" Blaine's questions were cut off by Kurt taking his wrist and using it to spin him and press him up against the wall, crowding him from behind and leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Did you think that was funny?" Kurt whispered savagely. "Flirting with your ex-boyfriend in front of me? I know we were in public, but you didn't need to be so overt."

"Kurt, what are you-"

"Shh!" Kurt interrupted. He took a few seconds to run his hand down Blaine's back and onto his ass, giving it a quick squeeze before talking again. "Did you want to make me jealous Blaine? Did you want to get a reaction out of me?" Blaine didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. "Well, it worked. And now," Kurt said darkly, "now I'm going to have to remind you who you belong to." Kurt felt Blaine tense underneath him. He knew he was about to argue, to let his dominance show just as much as Kurt's was showing and tell him that Kurt doesn't own Blaine, that he doesn't belong to anyone. He was too slow, because Kurt was already reaching around his waist, tugging at his belt and zipper, and pulling his pants down around his thighs. Kurt whispered to Blaine to stay where he was, and moved away from his back to collect the lube, returning in a few seconds and praising Blaine for not moving. He yanked his underpants down and after a second, Blaine already felt a cold, slick finger circling his hole, making him whine with anticipation.

Kurt breached his hole with precision, crooking his finger to hit that perfect spot in an instant and, when Blaine bucked and moaned, he pressed him harder against the wall.

"Brace yourself," he whispered darkly as he pressed a second finger into Blaine, pumping them quickly and waiting for Blaine to relax. He pressed the third in a little too soon and Blaine had to press the palm of his hand into his mouth to muffle his cry. Kurt smirked to himself. This was punishment. It was pleasure and pain and it was exactly what he would do to a sub who had acted like this. The only difference was, every so often, he could feel Blaine's body pressing back into him, trying to assert some kind of authority - any kind of authority - because of the position he was in, but Kurt was too far gone for him to succeed, his dominance making him stronger, and more vicious than he would normally be.

Kurt tugged his three fingers out of Blaine when he was happy that he'd been prepared enough. He started nipping along Blaine's neck, relishing in the deep, throaty moan that rumbled through Blaine's chest as he rolled a condom on, covered his cock in lube and lined himself up by Blaine's entrance.

"Bend over," he muttered to Blaine who, against his natural instincts, did as he was told without argument. Blaine folded his arms in front of himself and held them up against the wall, allowing for something soft for him to rest his head on as Kurt thrust into him for the first time. Blaine couldn't help the loud grunt that escaped his lips as he did it and the subsequent few times that Kurt thrust out and in. It wasn't long for Kurt to set a fast, burning rhythm as he pounded in and out of Blaine, practically growling with each thrust, and smiling every time he caught Blaine in a particular way and heard him gasp uncontrollably.

Kurt shut his eyes and focussed on the immense feeling of his cock moving into Blaine's hot, tight hole, the drag of it making him want to just thrust faster, not caring a bit for the fact that Blaine was probably hanging painfully hard and untouched between his legs. He wanted Blaine to be desperate, and begging for mercy. He wanted to teach Blaine that he owned him now and he shouldn't be letting anyone else touch him, especially not Sebastian, fucking, Smythe.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a long "ohh," coming from Blaine. It wasn't the sound of someone being punished, but that of someone who was enjoying being fucked so hard. He opened his eyes and saw that Blaine had reached a hand down in between his legs and was quickly stroking himself, pre-come slicking his cock up to make the sensation clearly a lot more enjoyable.

"I don't think I told you, you could touch yourself," Kurt said fiercely, letting his thrusts increase in pace to try and show Blaine who was in charge.

"Fuck... you..." Blaine said with a smirk, in between thrusts, "you can't... tell me... what to do..." With that, Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tighter and roughly pounded into Blaine as much as he could, making sure that his actions were speaking a hell of a lot louder than his words. Blaine pressed his arm into his mouth once more as his moans started to increase and the sight of it made Kurt leap towards the edge of his orgasm, the familiar, teasing heat increasing in his groin as he moved faster, faster, faster. He could feel Blaine start to shudder, his hand stuttering on his cock as he started to come over the dorm room wall, and that was enough to send Kurt over the edge. He did his best to keep his mouth shut so he could be quiet, but couldn't help but let out a quick cry as he spurted white streaks into the condom.

As he started to come down, Kurt bent over Blaine to lean against the wall and catch his breath. He was only given a few seconds before Blaine swiftly turned around, gripped his face with both hands and pulled him in for a desperate, needy kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue teasing at his mouth just before a sharp bite on his lower lip.

"Fucking hell Kurt," he said, his hands dropping to Kurt's ass and lifting him up so that he had his legs tightly around Blaine's waist, "if you wanted to tell me to stay away from Sebastian, you didn't have to do that, but it was the best fucking way you could've." Blaine threw them both down on the bed and kissed Kurt, who was still catching his breath, again fiercely. "Now, we're taking a nap and then it's my turn to show you who's boss!" He punctuated his sentence with a quick thrust into Kurt, before tugging the covers out from under him and wrapping them both up. "Ok?" He asked, grinning at Kurt like he already knew what the answer was. Kurt nodded eagerly before letting himself get pulled into Blaine's arms so they could sleep.

After a few minutes, Kurt felt Blaine moving closer to his ear.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. Kurt, his body feeling lazy and sluggish, hummed in response. "I wanted to tell you... that couple of weeks when we decided not to do this? They were... well... possibly the worst few weeks of my life. I really... I really missed you." Blaine pressed a few kisses to Kurt's bare shoulder and Kurt paused, feeling his heart miss a beat as Blaine spoke. He turned over in his arms to face him and saw that Blaine was blushing slightly.

"Me too," he said quietly. "Let's not do that again." Blaine smiled and laughed gently.

"Ok," he said, almost too quietly to hear because he was leaning in towards Kurt to kiss him. Just as their lips touched they were startled by the door being thrown open and Rachel running in.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, sitting up quickly in bed, doing his best to cover himself and staring at her as she pressed her back against the door fearfully. "What the hell are you doing?" He felt Blaine sit up behind him and place a soothing arm around his waist.

"Kurt," Rachel said, her voice wobbly and her eyes tearful. "I-I don't know how, Kurt, b-but they know." Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Rach? Who know?"

"The Magisters." Rachel swallowed. "Kurt, they're coming to get you."


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm actually almost finished writing this completely (although I've posted less than half so far) so updates should be fairly frequent from now on :) Don't forget to come and say hi to me on Tumblr at getwhatyouwantorjustgetold or aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u for my fic x**

* * *

Kurt could feel bile rising up in the back of his throat. This was it. This was everything they had been scared of happening. It was the end; the end of him and Blaine; the end of his life at Dalton; the end of his life anywhere. He stared at his hands, his face turning pale as he tried to understand what Rachel was saying. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there for. It felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, maybe even only a few seconds. It didn't matter anyway, because time didn't matter anymore. All he would be doing now is waiting for the Magisters to get to his dorm. There wasn't anything left to do but wait.

Kurt felt movement beside him and slowly turned his head to see that Blaine had jumped up from behind him, pulled on a pair of pants and was pushing Kurt's clothes into one of his bags as fast as he could. He vaguely registered Blaine asking Rachel how far away they were and her responding that she heard the principal talking and they probably had about ten minutes, but he couldn't be sure. Everything seemed so fuzzy; it was like he was underwater.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said quietly as Blaine moved to throw Kurt's toiletries into a separate bag.

"We have to get out of here," Blaine responded quickly. "Rachel," he said turning to face her, "I need you to do something for me." Rachel nodded quickly. "In my dorm room, you need to go to my cupboard. Right at the back there's a packed duffel bag. I need you to get it and come straight here. It's quite heavy; do you think you can manage it?"

"What do you mean we have to get out of here?" Kurt asked just as Rachel nodded. Blaine paused and turned to face him.

"Kurt, did you not hear what Rachel said? The Magisters know and they're coming!" Kurt frowned. He was already trying to hold back tears, he wasn't sure he could take trying to understand Blaine Anderson at the same time.

"Right, Blaine," he said with certainty, "they're coming. That's it. It's over."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said as he turned round and walked towards him, his voice filled with emotion. "No, Kurt, it's not. I can't let it be. We just- we can't stay here."

"We have to Blaine. What are we gonna do, live in the woods?" Kurt laughed bitterly, his face not even cracking a smile as he did. He could feel so much anger bubbling up inside of him that he was finding it difficult to be positive.

"Listen, Kurt," Blaine knelt down in front of him as Kurt perched on the end of the bed and gripped his hands tightly in his own. "You must've known they'd find us eventually? I knew they would, so I've sort of been preparing for it." Kurt took a deep, shaking breath as he looked down on Blaine in confusion.

"W-what?"

"I could only do a certain amount without it being suspicious, but I've been taking small amounts of cash out of the account my parents pay my allowance into each week, and I've had a bag packed with everything I'd need for a while now. My parents have a cabin in the Everglades that we can stay in. No-one but me knows about it because they use it to sneak off to when they need a break. I only know about it because we went there once after Cooper moved out. I figured we'd stay there until we can find a place at one of those camps that take... people like us."

Kurt had heard of those camps. They were difficult to find because they had to hide from absolutely everyone, and they had to be so careful who they took in, so that they weren't found out. However, it was safe for those people who fell in love with someone from their own designation, whether the feelings were returned or not. More often than not, in fact, they held single people whose feelings were unrequited as, normally, it was the person who they confessed their love to who turned them in. It was heart-breaking to think about, but could be a lifeline for them.

Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. All this time, through all of the confusion and the aggression, Blaine had been planning ways to keep them safe regardless of what happened.

"You... you did this for me?" Kurt said, a lump appearing in his throat as Blaine surged forward and pulled Kurt into his arms, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder so they were as close as they could possibly be.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, "surely you must know by now." He squeezed tighter as he spoke. "You must have realised how much I love you, Kurt." Kurt froze, the wind being knocked out of him. "I love you so much, Kurt, of course I would do this for you - for us. I needed to make sure that we'd be as safe as possible." Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, his body sluggish still from dealing with the shock of everything.

"I-I love you too, Blaine." He felt Blaine huff out a relieved laugh onto his bare shoulder and chase it with a hot kiss on his soft skin.

"Now," Blaine said, pulling back, "as much as I hate to have to ask you to put on clothes, I need you to get dressed and help me pack the things you want to take. We have to be out of here before they get here, ok?" Kurt nodded, energized by their confessions of love, and grabbed for the clothes that had been thrown on the floor just an hour earlier. Blaine turned around and was startled to realise that Rachel was still there, watching them and smiling softly at how sweet they were together.

"Rachel," Blaine exclaimed, waking her up from her daze, "bag!"

"Right!" Rachel's eyes widened for a second in panic when she remembered what she was meant to be doing and she hurried out of the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt to rush around it, filling a large bag with as much of Kurt's stuff as they could carry.

"Kurt," Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's as he had started to fill sections of the bag with keepsakes, books and pictures, "I'm sorry, we can't take all of those." Kurt stared down into the bag at his belongings. Of course Blaine was right. He didn't want him to be right, but he was.

"These are the things I want to take with us." Kurt said, petulantly.

"I know." Blaine smiled, walked around the bed where they'd left the bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, pressing another kiss onto his shoulder. "But we have to be able to be light on our feet as much as possible. They won't find it easy to find us because they're not gonna want to draw attention to themselves, but we still need to be able to move quickly to increase our chances of not accidentally bumping into them." Kurt sighed and looked around the room, feeling his eyes start to tear up at the thought of having to leave everything behind.

"What am I going to tell my Dad?" he whispered to himself. "I can't just disappear."

"When we get to the cabin, I'll find a way for you to contact him and let him know you're safe, ok?" Blaine pulled Kurt closer, running his hand up and down his belly to try and soothe him. "In the meantime, take some photos, maybe one thing that's special to you or reminds you of home, but we have to leave the rest. I'm sorry." Kurt nodded his understanding and sadly started to pull a few things out, leaving just the photos and an old perfume bottle that used to belong to his mom before she died that he used as a Christmas decoration.

Rachel came back just as they were finishing packing everything and dropped Blaine's bag heavily on the floor.

"I just overheard the Principal on the phone. The Magisters have got caught up and are going to be another 15 minutes," she said delightfully. "You should have time to get a head start before they get here." Kurt frowned at the same time as Blaine smiled at this information.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. "I thought they had people everywhere. I thought they'd have people already in the school working as Magisters. How are they needing to travel to get here?" Rachel smiled.

"Apparently, they do have a Magister here, but they can't get a hold of them, so they're having to send out specialists." Rachel said, practically bouncing on the spot with the news. "I know it's not a great situation, but you've at least got a bit of luck on your side." Blaine smiled and thanked her, quickly opening his bag to check one more time that he had everything that he needed. Kurt glanced inside and noticed that he had a few sets of clothes in there, gel and other toiletries, but mostly things like matches, tinned food, a first aid kit etc. He really was prepared.

Satisfied, Blaine quickly zipped the bag up, pulled on some spare clothes that Rachel brought with her just in case, and headed towards the window, shimmying it open as quickly as possible. The room filled with a cool breeze quickly, just as Kurt was pulling on some boots and a jacket and Blaine turned back to face him.

"Good job we're on the bottom floor," Blaine said, trying to sound as bright as possible. Kurt simply nodded as he stood and turned to face Rachel, who was now close to tears. Kurt quickly stepped towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Rach, you'll always be my bestie no matter what happens, ok?" Rachel tucked her face into his shoulder and nodded, trying to hold back a sob, but her stuttered breaths betraying her. Kurt shut his eyes tightly and squeezed her tighter. "I'll see you again, sometime, I promise." Rachel nodded again and pulled away, wiping a few tears from her cheeks and trying to smile. She turned to Blaine who'd now appeared at Kurt's side and smiled gently, letting him pull her into a hug and rub her back gently.

"Rachel," Blaine said gently as he pulled away, "thank you for your help, and for warning us. God knows what could've happened if you didn't." Rachel nodded, unable to speak for fear of crying more. "Look, don't get yourself into trouble, but before they get here, if there's any way you can get what you can out of this room and hide it somewhere, I know Kurt would really appreciate it. I'm sure you know what he loves most out of his things. They'll trash anything that's left when they get here trying to find out where we've gone." Kurt turned and smiled weakly at Blaine, knowing that he was doing everything he could to help save some of the things Kurt couldn't take with him.

"Of course," Rachel said, "I'll do what I can." She pulled them both back into a tight hug as she said one more goodbye before taking a deep breath and pushing them towards the window, telling them they needed to go as soon as possible. Blaine rushed over towards the window and pushed their bags out of it, ready for them to just jump out and go.

"Look after yourself, Rach," Kurt said quietly, squeezing her hand. "Please don't be in this room when they get here." Rachel gave him one small nod before Kurt rushed over to the window, getting there just after Blaine had jumped out, swiftly following him, and with that, they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

They'd managed to get into Kurt's car without being spotted and so had been driving for nearly 5 hours, when Kurt had to pull over, the adrenaline of running away leaving his body finally and only leaving behind exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowing in concern. He rested a hand on Kurt's leg as they stopped.

"I'm just so exhausted," Kurt said, trying to hold back a yawn. "It's been a long day; I just really need to sleep."

"Ok," Blaine nodded, undoing his seatbelt. "Why don't we switch and I'll drive while you sleep?" He started to move, but stopped when he felt Kurt's hand on his arm.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said. "Can't we just find a motel or something? I really need to get out of this car?"

"Not really, Kurt. We can't leave a trail, they'll be able to find us almost instantly…" Blaine trailed off when he noticed Kurt staring through the windscreen and taking a deep, trembling breath, a single tear threatening to appear and then, when he tried to blink it back, falling down his cheek. "Hey, it's ok," Blaine said, leaning forwards and wiping away the tear with one hand and holding Kurt's hand with the other.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, a few more tears falling now, "this is just a lot to take in…"

"Don't apologise," Blaine said quietly, shuffling as close to Kurt as he could and pulling him towards his chest. "Look, there're some woods up ahead, we'll see if we can maybe find a little recess near there where we can have something to eat and rest for the night, ok?" Kurt nodded slowly as he let Blaine run his fingers soothingly through his hair. Kurt sat back up and took a deep breath, ready to start again.

"Kurt, no," Blaine placed his hand on the steering wheel, "you're tired, I'll drive." Kurt nodded through another yawn and jumped out to swap places with Blaine. He'd only been in the passenger seat for a few seconds when he let himself succumb to the warm comfort of the car and fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by Blaine and was a lot less warm.

"Kurt, we're here," Blaine said, gently shaking him. Kurt blinked a few times and looked out of the car to see trees. Lots and lots of trees. "It'd be a miracle if they managed to find us here, so we should be safe to sleep. Are you hungry?" Kurt thought for a second and shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.

"I'm mostly just cold," he said, his breath creating a cloud in the air. "Where are we going to sleep?" Blaine gestured to the back of the car and Kurt looked to see the seats had been folded down, their bags stored safely behind the front seats and a bundle of blankets had been laid out, along with a couple of their jumpers for pillows. Kurt smiled to see that Blaine had tried to make it as comfortable as possible for them, especially when he climbed into the back and noticed a small night light by their heads and a thick sleeping bag folded out underneath the blankets that they could both use to sleep on.

Kurt scrambled in his bag to find some of the pyjama pants and a thick jumper that had been packed and did his best to change as quickly as possible so he could get under the covers. Blaine seemed to have already changed as he was laying out the bed, and was waiting for him.

"Thank you, by the way," Kurt said, "for sorting all this out and looking after me today. This is... crazy, but it's all because of you that we've even got this far."

"Well," Blaine responded, pulling Kurt into his arms, "I did it for you." He leaned up to Kurt and pressed a small kiss on his mouth that quickly became heated. Except this was so much different from their other kisses. This wasn't desperate or angry or tense. It was sweet - tender, passionate. It was a lover's kiss and Kurt savoured that; he relished the fact that, despite them having to run from everything, they were lovers now. When he was being honest to himself, it was what he'd been wanting since he first met Blaine. He felt Blaine's body pressing against his and roll them so that Kurt was flat on his back and Blaine was rested between his legs.

"I want you so bad, Kurt," Blaine said as he trailed hot kisses along Kurt's jawline and down his neck.

"I want you too," Kurt said, practically panting with how much he wanted Blaine, who was now mumbling something into his shoulder that Kurt assumed he must have misheard because he couldn't believe what he thought Blaine had said until he repeated it.

"Want to keep you, Kurt. Want to claim you as mine." Blaine repeated, continuing pecking kisses to Kurt's jaw and neck as he spoke. He looked up at Kurt through his dark eyelashes with so much hope in his eyes. "Would that be ok?" Kurt swallowed and tried to create words with his mouth, which had suddenly gone completely dry and deserted him.

"I-I, uhm-"

"You can say no," Blaine said, smiling a little too widely.

"No! I mean," Kurt swallowed, desperately trying to get his mouth back in order, "I don't want to say no, but... how is that going to work? We're both doms." Blaine smiled down at him confidently. He had a plan. Of course he had a plan. After everything he'd found out that day, Kurt wasn't sure why he was surprised that Blaine had even thought of this.

"I have something for you," he said before sitting up and reaching into one of the bags that had been pushed behind the front seats. Kurt watched him rummage around until Blaine finally pulled out what he was looking for. Kurt could see a hint of white glinting in the darkness and recognised what Blaine was holding almost instantly.

"A sub collar? Really, Blaine?" Kurt said, not sure if he should be amused or mad. "Have we not gone through the whole don't-treat-me-like-a-sub-because-I'm-not-a-sub thing?" Blaine smiled and came back to lie next to Kurt, running the collar through his fingers. "I'm not wearing that," Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Kurt," Blaine looked up at him and smiled adoringly, "you talk too much. I figured we would need one of us to pretend to be a sub for when we went out to get food and if we ran into anyone… the Magisters won't think to look for a sub and a dom," Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "-but," Blaine continued with a smile, "I figured that we could, kind of, claim each other and share the responsibility. Y'know, like, you wear it one day with my lock on it and I wear my own collar with the key, and then the next day, I'll wear it with your lock and you can wear your own with your key." Blaine shrugged as he looked down at the white ring he was holding, running his thumb over the empty metal loop over the front of it. "That is, if you want to." Kurt smiled and reached forwards to cup Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," he said, placing a quick peck on Blaine's lips and allowing himself to be pushed back onto the sheets, the collar discarded to one side as Blaine made quick work of removing Kurt's, and his own, clothes. Kurt shivered the second the cool air met his skin and Blaine pulled him closer. This was so strange to Kurt. He knew what to do as a dom in these situations. The idea was to hold down the sub while the dom marked them and covered them in their scent. As a sub, it would comfort and make them feel protected and wanted. As a dom, it would make them feel in charge and connect them with the one thing they would now spend their time protecting. While Kurt didn't mind having Blaine resting over him like this, his natural instinct was to push him away, and to take charge himself. However, Kurt was quickly realising that there was no way their relationship could survive if they carried on like that, so he saw it as a test of his ability to allow Blaine to be in charge sometimes, knowing that at some point in the future, he would then be the one in charge.

Blaine shifted them so that he was resting with one leg in between Kurt's legs and an arm next to Kurt's head so he could watch Kurt's face. Kurt felt Blaine's cock press up against the crease of his thigh and gasped.

"Ok?" Blaine asked, running a hand along Kurt's cheek and searching his eyes. Kurt simply nodded, unable to form any words as Blaine reached for his free hand, gripped the wrist tightly and pulled it so that it was trapped above Kurt's head. A smile broke out on his face as he gazed down at Kurt and huffed out a quick laugh.

"What?" Kurt frowned in confusion. Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, grinning still. "You're just… so perfect, I almost can't believe you're here and this is happening." Kurt blushed as Blaine gazed upon him with reverence. He tilted his head up and captured Blaine's lips in his own, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Just get on with it, Anderson," Kurt murmured against his lips playfully. Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled at Kurt's cheekiness before slowly pulling his hips back and thrusting forwards once, watching and relishing in Kurt's reaction. Kurt tipped his head back and let out a small "_oh" _at the sensation of their cocks dragging along each other's skin. He felt Blaine's lips trailing along his neck as he pushed against him again. Kurt shut his eyes and focussed on the sensation of Blaine moving. He almost didn't want to miss watching Blaine's face, bathed in soft light from the lamp next to them, but couldn't help but want to drown in the sensations; Blaine's soft skin brushing against his; the warmth of his breath, slowly increasing in speed against his shoulder; the beat of his own heart as Blaine took his time getting him worked up. It was entirely worth being pinned down the way he was.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder as he pressed his cock harder into Kurt's thigh, increasing the drag of skin across skin intensely. Kurt moved his hips, thrusting up against Blaine to get more friction on his own cock, desperately wanting to feel every single movement in Blaine's body. Blaine lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Kurt's messily, as he moved Kurt's wrist from one hand to the other and ran his now free hand down Kurt's waist, resting it on his hip and holding Kurt down to stop him moving. He pulled back when Kurt whined slightly and smiled.

"I know you want to do that, Kurt," he said gently, "but this is about me owning you, so you need to stay still and let me be in charge."

"But I want more, Blaine," Kurt panted, "_…need_ more…" Blaine leant down and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, taking his time to lick into his mouth, drawing out more whines and moans from the boy underneath him.

"You'll get your turn," Blaine whispered against his mouth before thrusting again, harder this time. Kurt tipped his head back again and let out a long, low moan, his cock getting just enough friction from Blaine's thigh to tease him, but not enough to get him anywhere.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine said as he started to move faster. He shut his eyes and rested his head right above where Kurt's heart was beating loudly, moving his body against Kurt's rhythmically, increasing in speed and intensity with every thrust until Kurt could hear him growling with each and every movement against him. Kurt felt a pair of lips on the place over his heart sucking and biting, presumably quickly creating a red mark that signified Kurt was Blaine's. It wasn't long until Blaine started to shudder and a choked cry rumbled through Blaine's body as Kurt felt hot splashes of liquid land on his stomach, instantly cooling and making him shiver.

Blaine rested his entire weight on Kurt's body as he came down from his orgasm and he licked and nipped along Kurt's chest, still gripping him tightly and holding him in place while he tried to catch his breath. After a few frustrating minutes for Kurt where Blaine was resting on him, but Kurt's cock was still very much hard, he managed to get his wrist free so that he could turn a now relaxed, pliant Blaine onto has back.

Kurt rested himself in between Blaine's legs and moved both of Blaine's arms so that they were spread beside him and squeezed between Kurt's fingers. His heart was racing as he looked down at a sated Blaine, realizing the gravity of what he was about to do. Their whole lives, they'd been told about claiming and what it meant - how important it was. He'd spent his whole childhood dreaming of the day when he would finally claim someone and how perfect it could be to have a sub underneath him, soft and warm and taking whatever he gave them. He never imagined that he would end up claiming another dom. He never even considered it, and in that moment he realised that this wasn't his childhood dream. This wasn't the perfect claiming he'd thought about. This was more than that; it was better. He wasn't claiming someone because he had to; Blaine wasn't lying there because he'd commanded him. He was there because he wanted to do this for Kurt, because he loved him, and as much as the sub in his mind would have loved him too, this was so much more powerful than that.

Kurt slowly leant down and ran his tongue up Blaine's stomach, eliciting a quiet hum and an arch of the back from Blaine. Kurt reached Blaine's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip for a second as he thrust for the first time. A sleepy Blaine hummed again letting Kurt move how he wanted and making it easy for Kurt to be the dominating force. Kurt slowly thrust a few more times, his erection brushing against Blaine's half hard cock sending sparks through his legs, down to his toes. He watched Blaine as he imagined Blaine had watched him as he pushed against his hip again.

"Kuurrt," Blaine sighed out, smiling up at him, "it's so much." Kurt didn't know if Blaine was talking about how sensitive he felt with Kurt against him, or what he was doing, but he felt it too, right down to the pit of his stomach. With that, Kurt stopped thinking and just started moving, copying Blaine's action of leaving a mark by his heart and feeling his orgasm build up so soon, but not soon enough all at the same time, until he was coming over Blaine with a loud cry and a tightening of his entire body that seemed to last forever.

Kurt's body finally loosened and he slumped over Blaine, kissing him repeatedly, aware of their mixed come drying on their stomachs. It wasn't just one of them claiming the other now, not just one of them marking the other with their scent. They'd claimed each other, and their scents were mixing together, creating something new and different and _them_. Kurt sighed happily at the thought of it as he was pulled into Blaine's arms and told how much he was loved.

As he lay in Blaine's arms, he was mildly aware of a quiet click as Blaine clipped his lock onto Kurt's black dom collar. He moved a heavy arm and felt for the chain of the key that was hanging low on his collar and tried to blindly fumble for his own lock to undo it. He opened his eyes when he felt Blaine's hand against his own, holding the lock in place for him so he could open it. Blaine's eyes sparkled in the light and he dropped his hand to Kurt's hip and tipped his head back slightly, allowing Kurt access to his collar. The second it was fastened, Kurt felt a small squeeze on his hip before more kisses and declarations of love were traded until all they could do was curl up in each other's arms and sleep, not caring at all for the chill in the air, because in their hearts, everything was warm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, everyone. For those of you who don't know, my partner and I found out a couple of months ago that we're expecting a baby in late October, so that's why I've not been able to post as frequently as I'd like. I've got a bunch of this written so I'm gonna do my best to edit and post it asap, but (for obvious reasons) I can't guarantee anything - sorry :(**


End file.
